


Unwanted Soul

by DangerousMistress



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousMistress/pseuds/DangerousMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo lost his powers and Soul Society doesn't need him anymore. Grimmjow wants to escape Hell so he can fight one more time with Ichigo. What will happen when they meet again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my Beta-reader pixieroo... you are the best, thank you for doing this!

 

 

No one told him what was going to happen after death. Nor was he informed about the place called Hell. In his mind, when he became a Hollow, he had already died. Lying on the granular surface of Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow was losing a great deal of blood after being sliced, unexpectedly by a Zanpakuto. His vision became blurry, but he could still detect the object that appeared suddenly behind him as he slowly turned his head.

 

The gates of Hell opened. The disturbing clatter of chains was heard. They embraced and lifted the wounded Espada, only to deliver him to a giant hand, holding a sword. The sword pierced his weakened body and he was drug inside the gate. He howled from the uncontrollable pain and as the doors started to close, a slurred voice could be heard cursing.

 

"I'll never forgive you for humiliating me like this, Kurosaki-"

"GRIMMJOW!” the boy shouted, reaching for the Espada, only grazing the fingertips of the hand he sought.

The Espada frowned. "…Why?"

The question wounded his pride more than the pain from the blade slicing through his guts.

"Because you're the only one that-"

 

The doors slammed shut without letting the blue-haired Espada hear the boys’ final words. Grimmjow may have been his enemy, but he was the best rival he had encountered so far. Their previous battles were always interrupted and had somehow left the boy unfulfilled. This one was different though, they had fought until the very end. As he lay his injured body down on the sand, he fully realized that this would be the last battle between them.  Strangely, all he could feel was sorrow.

 

**ooXXXoo**

 

He had watched the unknown Espada thrust his Zanpakuto into Grimmjow's side, at that time Ichigo became enraged. The sixth Espada was his adversary and was already badly injured. The other Espada had no right to interfere.  No right to kill Grimmjow.

 

"Who are you?" the young Shinigami asked, standing in front of the wounded body.

"Nnoitra, you asshole…" The blue-haired Espada cursed, attempting to lift his torso but failing.

"Oi, Grimmjow, what the fuck is this? First, the enemy kicks your ass, and then you let him save your life?" Nnoitra sneered.

 

Nnoitra felt disgusted by the scene and glared at the young Shinigami. He slowly let his tongue out, showing the number five tattooed on it and gave the later a sinful grin. The fifth Espada was also a blood-thirsty fighter.  It offended his pride to watch a battle that ended with both fighters lives intact.  His pride would not allow this. As he lunged forward, he swore that both of them would pay with their lives for this atrocity. Grimmjow could hear the sound of swords clashing constantly, as the fight moved away from him.

 

Ichigo's body was weakening far too quickly. His mind ordered his body to fight. Besides the unexpected weakness, the strawberry-haired boy had felt something was off. Because of his concentration on the ferocious opponent in front of him, he had missed the appearance of the already opened gates. Ichigo's heroic instinct to always save everyone had kicked in, but it was too late. Grimmjows already chained body was being pulled into the abyss.

 

The young Shinigami didn't know why he had shouted the other man’s name.  He didn’t know the answer to Grimmjows question of “Why?”  What he did know was that this is what happens to souls that have committed sins, but for the gates to appear in Hueco Mundo was something new. Ichigo felt guilt encircling his heart, as hard as he had tried; in the end he was not able to save Grimmjow.

 

**ooXXXoo**

 

The flow of time is different between the four worlds; the world of the living, Hueco Mundo, The Soul Society and Hell. When it seems like twenty-five minutes have passed in Hueco Mundo, a week has already passed in Hell. It wasn't a pleasant place; on the contrary it would be a terrifying experience. No one has ever been able to escape and those who would try will be eaten by Hell's guardians.

 

The guardians were creatures whose duty was to continuously eat souls to torment them. These creatures seemed to find their duty quite pleasurable. Even worse, after a soul is devoured it will return. It was a constant circle of suffering. Grimmjow had already tasted this horror many times his first two days in Hell. He wanted to get out of there and he tried not to despair.  

 

"Do you want to get out?" A voice echoed in his mind on the third day.

He shouted, "Who are you? Show yourself." There was nothing but silence.  

     Grimmjow began to think that his mind was just playing tricks on him.  There was something else bothering him that he had tried hard not to think about. It was the lost fight and he hated to lose. The strawberry-haired Shinigami was constantly lingering in his mind.  He was determined. Nothing would stop him from escaping.

 

**ooXXXoo**

 

Sitting beside the window in his bedroom, Ichigo gazed at the night sky. He had already said goodbye, with a forceful smile, to Rukia and Renji, so now he didn't have to pretend. Feeling his powers already slipping away, he wondered if someday he would see them again. The pain and sadness that was now completely surrounding his heart had started in that place. The place he wished to go one last time.

 

_It's raining here, King. Your inner world is crumbling, and it feels cold like going comatose. Why are you sad, King? I can feel the pain inside your heart like the wind passing through my skin. I don't like it, King. I hate feeling like this, and I'm tired of fighting it. It might be your world King, but I'm the one living in it. King, if I'm gone, will you miss me? Don't get mad, it was a joke…maybe. King, I wish I could change how you're feeling now. I want to see the blue sky in here. I have the right to a selfish thought, right? I'll never understand humans and that thing called emotions, either way…I don't plan to. You're giving up too soon, King. Where's the hothead that never gave up? The one I proudly decided to call King. I told you once, didn't I? That if you were about to die, I'll take over. But this, this is different. It feels like you're going far from this, away from me and never coming back._

_King, remember all of the battles we fought together? Or at least, it felt like we fought together. It was nice in here then. The sky was clear and blue, but now it's dark and the rain seems as if it's never going to end. The old man is not here. I'm alone and I don't understand why. Even if it was raining, in the past he was here wishing for the rain to stop. Hey King, do you know why the old man isn’t here anymore? I know you never approved of my existence. I don't blame you. You were only a kid with too much going on in your life, and I was just the monster who invaded your mind. The windows are shattering into pieces and for some reason, my chest hurt. I hate this thing, King. How ironic, when in all those battles you fought, you wished you had more power. I gave it to you, and now you can't even hear me. I see you sitting beside the window looking at the night sky, and I wish I could be next to you. I lost to you so many times and even so, I never hated you. I wanted to fight with you even more. Funny… isn't it? And now, now you're suffering there while I'm here watching this world disappear. But still, I don't hate you, King. I wish I could see you here one last time, for one last fight between us._

 

**ooXXXoo**

 

The war against Aizen was over, but even if the Shinigami won, Ichigo the hero had lost. In addition to losing his powers, he had also lost the person that had continuously given him a reason to seek more power. This was the same power that had brought down Aizen. A power he missed. He couldn't see Renji or Rukia; he couldn’t even see the usual spirits that roamed around. He missed everyone from The Soul Society, but he had to move on.  He would eventually have to become a normal teenager.

 

Time went by and Ichigo created a normal routine. He went to school during the day and at night he studied in his room. On the weekends he rarely went out with his friends, he spent that time helping his father at the clinic. Isshin knew his son was suffering, but being a hothead, Ichigo was not one to talk about it. When night settled in and everyone was asleep, the strawberry-haired boy reminisced about being a substitute Shinigami and all the battles he fought. However, when his weary eyelids closed, he dreamed the same dream every night. A dream about a certain ex-Espada, with hair the color of a blue sky and deep, piercing, cerulean eyes, the eyes of a predator constantly on the hunt.

 

**ooXXXoo**

 

Two years had already passed in the world of the living and everything seemed back to normal. Ichigo was now in his last year of high school and wishing for it to be over so he could move out on his own. Having a few part-time jobs was not easy for him. He barely had free time to enjoy what was left of his youth. But when did he ever enjoy it? After he became a substitute Shinigami, there were constant battles that required him to make mature decisions that were far beyond his years. Had he been forced to skip this part of growing up? This teenager would soon be eighteen and on his own, something he was eagerly looking forward to.

 

It was already midnight; the sky was adorned by a crescent moon and a few visible stars. Since winter was approaching, the temperature was slowly dropping. Ichigo was on his way home from his part-time job at the convenience store. His hands were inside the pockets of his hoodie, searching for warmth, and he was enjoying the music coming from his iPod.  Suddenly, he felt as if someone had just said his name. Ichigo stopped, turned off the music and looked around, but saw no one.

 

He was tired and maybe the music was a little loud…'What tha-' Ichigo jumped in terror when he felt like something had brushed against his shoulder, but then he started laughing at himself. For someone that used to see spirits, on daily basis, to get jumpy now, was hilarious. He continued walking, but for some reason, he couldn’t shake off the feeling that he was being followed.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

Like The Soul Society, Hell also needed to maintain a balance of souls or sinners. How it was handled, may have been a little different than in the other dimensions, but The Soul Society cannot intervene in the affairs of Hell. Not often, but on occasion, those with power and authority in Hell would become interested in a sinner. With a little luck, that sinner was given an opportunity to enter the world of the living. Although, not without a price.

Hell was no paradise. The sky was like a dull, unfinished painting smeared in various shades of red. The air was filled with toxins. Not just anyone can endure hell, normal people slowly lose their awareness, their will to fight and eventually they go insane. This world was the embodiment of Eternal misery. Hells souls or rather, “sinners”, are eaten by the guardians and reborn countless times, resurrected until their spirits are broken down until it disappears entirely from Hell. However, there is a tale whispered in all of the darkest corners of Hell. Probably only a foolish myth created to give hope to the hopeless. The tale alleged that there was once a sinner with great strength and a strong will that, with the help of a demon, paid to re-enter the world of the living; leaving Hell behind forever.

Upon arriving in Hell, Grimmjow was amazed to see that his injuries were completely healed. He immediately began to study his surroundings. The first level of Hell was something like a labyrinth. The maze spread out in the form of empty, white, windowless buildings that were connected by bright blue walkways. The sixth Espada could tolerate the blue walkways, but the white buildings reminded him of Las Noches and Aizen.

Sosuke Aizen, the man who had betrayed The Soul Society. He was also the man who had also invaded Hueco Mundo, claiming to be its new ruler. He offered the Hollows power, in exchange for their loyalty and they became his soldiers in the fight against the Shinigami. In reality, they were merely puppets robbed of their desires and their freedom by this callous, selfish, arrogant man. Even if Grimmjow hated the ex-Shinigami, he was grateful for the power he had received from Aizen and the opportunity to use it in battle against a certain strawberry-haired boy. Immediately, the memory of the unfinished business with the young Shinigami, Ichigo, filled his mind and drove him to make his first attempt to escape.

After being eaten by a Guardian, sinners would be reborn. This resurrection took place in the lowest level of Hell. A dark place, dimly lit by pits filled with the liquid fire of rebirth. This is where Grimmjow reappeared. Thrown forth, as a burning, liquid mass his body started to form. The liquid cooled to form ash, which became bones followed by his emerging flesh, which seemed to appear from thin air. As he endured the overwhelming pain of every cell in his body regenerating, he was pierced by the chains all over again. He couldn’t stop himself from screaming.

That’s when an eerie voice whispered, "Do you wish to get out from here? Don't lose your memories they are the only things that will keep you from insanity." Blue eyes opened slowly, and then darted around to see if anyone else was there. Nothing but skulls and bones surrounded him. The sound of harsh metal clanking became a wicked melody. The chains started to break in two, leaving Grimmjow with his wrists and neck wrapped in the cold metal as the other half of the chains disappeared like burning pieces of paper in the wind.

Grimmjow moved forward, to a more illuminated area, and checked his body. His clothes were torn and his torso and Hollow mask were covered with bandages. As he removed the bandages covering his mask he noticed the stench of blood, so he knew his senses were becoming sharper. His wounds were already healing, so he headed back to the first level, already being pursued by a Guardian.

**ooXXXoo**

Time went by and Grimmjow never allowed insanity take over his mind. He watched far too many sinners be consumed by madness, trying to erase the sound of their tortured screams from his mind. He avoided the Guardians, but from time to time, he fought other sinners just for the fun of it. These small bouts reminded him of what he missed the most, a real fight. For some reason he suddenly, remembered the voice whispering to him as he was reborn. Was it real? If so, why would it want to help him? What did it want?

It had been two years, since Grimmjow had been drug into Hell and he was growing tired of the place. Once again, he recalled the whispered words and wondered at the possibility of meeting the one that had kept him sane. It was worth a try. He wanted to get out of this constant misery! Tired of wondering, He decided to find out if the voice would speak to him again if he was resurrected for the second time. Without wasting any more time, he leapt up and started to run. Seconds later, a Guardian appeared. As he started to fight, he noticed that his strength had greatly increased. When he first arrived, the battle had only lasted a few minutes, before he was eaten. Now, it was much more difficult for the Guardian to catch him, but he was caught. As the Guardian of Hell prepared to devour him, Grimmjow’s face was plastered with the widest grin ever.

**ooXXXoo**

The pain of being eaten was as intense as the pain of being reborn again, to scream in agony a certainty. Even before opening his eyes, the voice began to speak. "Do you wish to be free from this place?" This time, it sounded a little different as if, it was expecting an answer this time.

"Yes.” The blue-haired ex-Espada murmured in response. As he answered, Grimmjow wondered if that he completely lost it.  
Again the voice spoke, _"Do you wish to meet with the one who constantly fills your thoughts?”_  
“You gotta be fucking kidding me…” Grimmjow said sarcastically.  
 _“No, I am not. You must consent. So, what is your final answer to my question?”_ the voice demanded.  
The word Yes seemed to echo as it fell from Grimmjow’s lips.  
 _"Now, for the contract...”_ the voice cried out.

"Contract? What are you … AAAGGH!” Grimmjow shouted, as an agonizing scream of pain erupted from his mouth. All the pain and suffering he had received and had inflicted on others, since becoming a Hollow, was inflicted on him all at once. Each of these moments played in his mind like a movie reel. Every cut he received, all the pain that he caused. Endless tears began to caress his cheeks as he continued to uncontrollably scream. Suddenly, the intense, seemingly eternal pain left Grimmjow.

He drifted at the edge of consciousness, his vision blurred; he realized that he no longer wore chains. He lifted himself to his knees and noticed a burning sensation at the back of his neck. As he carefully placed his finger on the burnt skin, he suddenly felt an unfamiliar ache, burning inside his chest, which caused him to fall to the ground again. As Grimmjow writhed in agony he could hear the voice complete their pact.

 

_"The contract has been sealed, it cannot be undone. Go and enjoy life. You may_   
_have a heart at the moment, but you are not a human nor are you an Arrancar._   
_You are something better and you will feel their emotions. See it as a parting_   
_gift, but let's not ruin your happy departure. Oh! There is one last detail;_   
_Ichigo no longer posses his powers."_

Grimmjow barely heard the final words the voice spoke. By that time, he had fallen unconscious. Any other person would have died from the horror he had just experienced. However, the madness of that sequence of events and the excoriating pain would never be forgotten by the ex-Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

**ooXXXoo**

Ichigo tried to ignore the feeling he was being followed and quickened his pace as the sky opened up. The rain was coming down in sheets and Ichigo detested each and every drop, reminding him of the day his mother had died. Entering the neighborhood area, the street became more isolated. Finally, the family clinic became visible and he slowed his pace to a stop.

He looked up at the sky, as rain trickled down his face like tears of sorrow. Though he wanted to escape the hated rain, he also loathed the idea of returning home. Not because he disliked his family, he loved them very much; even his eccentric father. He hesitated because he knew as soon as he was in his room, alone, memories of the past would haunt him.

He continued walking, but something caught his eye near the clinic. It looked like someone was lying in the middle of the street. Ichigo rushed forward to get a better look. As he got closer, he felt something eerie and familiar. Like a faint memory from long ago. The body was covered in blood. His first reaction was to check if they had a pulse, it was weak, but they were still alive.

When he got a closer look at the person's face, he froze. Uncertainty began to overwhelm his heart. It was utterly impossible! After two years, lying on the ground near death was the last person he had expected to see. He carefully lifted the injured man and quickly carried him to the clinic, without thinking that this was the same person that had tried to take his life. Being the man that Ichigo was, he forgot they were once enemies and only saw a man in need of help.

Fortunately, Isshin was still at the clinic. Ichigo shouted desperately for his father to open the door. When the door opened, Ichigo nearly almost fell through. The man was heavy, but the instinct to save that life didn't give Ichigo a chance to consider whether he could or couldn't carry him.

Ichigo didn't know what to do now. He's not a doctor, like his father, and he didn't have Orihime's powers. He wasn’t even a Shinigami! All he could do was stand there and watch, as his father tried to save the man that he had once failed to save. He clenched his teeth in irritation. He hated feeling helpless. His father’s voice sliced through the muddled thoughts, "Ichigo, help me clean the blood from his body."

Isshin noticed how frustrated Ichigo was getting. He knew the exact feeling, since he had experienced it himself. But for now, the only thing he could do for his son was give him advice. Isshin suggested that Ichigo study medicine or become a paramedic. Either way, it was something along the lines of 'helping others' and Ichigo agreed that they were both good choices.

He moved to help his father, but was confused when Isshin stopped him and instead ordered, "Call an ambulance, Ichigo. He's going into cardiac arrest." His father proceeded to perform CPR on Grimmjow. The strawberry-haired boy called the emergency number, pleading to the operator to hurry. Minutes later the ambulance arrived, paramedics rapidly placed him on the stretcher and proceeding to load him in the back of the ambulance. Ichigo, without being asked, followed his father into the ambulance. It was an automatic reaction; it was as if he needed it to be there. He wanted answers, but first, he needed Grimmjow to live.

**ooXXXoo**

It had been three weeks since Grimmjow was admitted to the hospital, but he had not regained consciousness. Isshin explained to Ichigo that the reason Grimmjow had suffered cardiac arrest, was due to his body rejecting his heart. But, for now, Grimmjow's condition was stable.

Ichigo found himself at odds with his own actions. He visited every day and on the days he worked he would sneak in, since visiting hours had already ended. He sat beside the bed, admiring how different the man looked without the Hollow mask on his face. The hole in his abdomen had also disappeared; only three tattoos remained on his body. He felt a hot blush as he recalled the memory of the nurse giving Grimmjow a sponge bath. Worst of all, was the nurse requesting his assistance. This is when he saw the tattoos. First, was the Hollow panther on his left forearm, Ichigo thought it might have something to do with Grimmjow's Hollow form. Next was the gothic six on his lower back. Finally, was the one on the back of his neck. The words Eternity and Spirit were written in kanji. This one intrigued Ichigo.

Before drifting off into a deep slumber, he wondered how it was possible for Grimmjow to escape from Hell. If Rukia and Renji were around, then they might know the answer. But then again, The Soul Society would take Grimmjow away and possibly execute him. Ichigo gazed at the sleeping ex-Espada in front of him. He was not a Shinigami or anyone he called friend, but he was the one that constantly occupied Ichigo’s thoughts. Ichigo leaned toward the man’s bed and used his crossed arms as a pillow to lay his head on. His eyelids slowly closed, as the beeping sound of the heart monitor became more distant. He rapidly began to dream. A sigh escaped his mouth, as his thin lips began to form a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Typical of dreams, a dim, unfocused image slowly began to brighten a bit and become little clearer. Ichigo saw himself walking barefoot on a granulated surface that seemed to be sand. It felt soft, smooth and cold to his feet, he liked the feeling. He looked around, trying to determine exactly where he was. His body kept moving forward, as if it knew where to go.

At the same time his feet stopped moving, the scene before him became crystal clear. It was dark, deserted and apparently nighttime. The sky was illuminated by a crescent moon, but there were no stars. It felt unnatural. It was isolated and cold, but somehow it soothed and relaxed him.

Ichigo continued forward until he saw a single tree in the middle of the sand. It looked dry and lifeless, like it hadn't recovered from an endless winter. He saw himself sitting on the sand. There he was, his left arm casually resting against his raised knee. As he stared at the tree, he thought he saw a slight movement. He got back on his feet to get a better look.

Grimmjow sat atop that lonely tree gazing up at the moon. Ichigo approached his back, curious as to what kind of expression Grimmjow had. He started to go around the tree to get a better look at the ex-Espada, but after taking only two steps, a husky voice stopped him where he stood.

"Why are you here, Kurosaki Ichigo?"  
"I don't know. To see how you were doing, I guess."  
"Why?"  
"Does it matter that much?"  
"I don't need pity."  
"It's not pity, Grimmjow. Can you just accept, for once, that someone cares about you?"  
"You care about me?" Grimmjow laughed. "That's a good one, Shinigami."  
"I didn't say I… care and don't call me that. I don't have any power anymore."  
The bitterness behind those words sent a strange sensation through Grimmjow's heart.  
"What does it mean to have a heart, Kurosaki?" He asked out of curiosity .  
He had no intention of turning to look at the young boy.  
"Well…it means that you can feel emotions. That you're alive."  
"I don't like it."  
"Why?"  
"Feelings and emotions are for weaklings."  
"I have a heart and I beat your ass."  
He grinned at the memories of fighting with Grimmjow. Then he felt the weight of how much he missed the past and his grin quickly disappeared.  
"I don't like it. I’ would rather be dead."  
"What?"

The comment took Ichigo by surprise, but before he could hear Grimmjow’s reply, everything vanished. He woke up to find his father frantically attending Grimmjow. Beeping, buzzing and ringing filled his ears as the medical equipment sounded their alerts. A code blue was called and more personnel hurried to enter the room, each wearing their battle face. One of the nurses ordered Ichigo out of the room, but he refused. Even though he fully understood what code blue meant, this was all taking him by surprise. Everything was happening so fast; too fast. Grimmjow’s heart was giving up and he had stopped breathing.

The dull flat line sound the heart monitor hummed became louder. Time froze for Ichigo. The horrible sound made his skin crawl. Then the memory of the dream he just had flooded in. His conversation with Grimmjow was pleasant; even if it seemed like an argument. Before, he had never exchanged more than ten words with him without the sound of clashing swords in between. Abruptly, he remembered Grimmjow's last words before waking up.

_"I would rather be dead."_

"Don't be a coward. Are you going to let it end just like that? …Grimmjow!", Ichigo shouted, as if no one else was in that room. His voice seemed to echo, he just wanted to drowned out the sound of the heart monitor. Ichigo was angry and annoyed that Grimmjow would give up without a fight; without even attempting to experience this new life.

**ooXXXoo**

Grimmjow was uneasy as he gazed into the nothingness. Faraway, he could still feel Ichigo’s presence. Rage and fear were consuming him. He hated feeling these things humans called emotions. He didn't expect it to be so difficult to keep control of them. Was this a good idea after all? Coming back from the depths of Hell by making a deal with something unknown, just to find out that Ichigo was now powerless. Was it worth it? He had never been afraid before, but now he was terrified of not knowing how to stop the palpitations. In the middle of his panic, he began to laugh just a little, thinking of what the old Grimmjow would think of him now. Weak. Pathetic. Disgusting. His heart continued to beat out of control. The sound of it was deafening, as if it was actually inside his head. Through all of the thundering, he could still vaguely hear Ichigo talk about losing his powers and now Grimmjow felt as if needles were piercing his already fragile heart. He didn't feel like dealing with it. Everything went black.

Next thing he knew, he was floating on thin air. He felt somewhat relaxed, until he heard a familiar voice calling out to him. It sounded far away. He was curious; who would possibly be calling for him? He wasn't needed anymore, so why was it so insistent? Something made him think that it was challenging him. He remembered now. He had to make a choice. He had to choose either where he was now, alone in this peaceful place where he didn't have to deal with emotions or, choose to accept the challenge of living among humans.

Grimmjow was always a creature of instinct, animal instincts. He was a predator that would devour the weak and took pleasure in fighting a worthy opponent. The last one was Ichigo, leaving him unsatisfied as the young Shinigami declared that it was over. Grimmjow didn't want to accept it. He wanted more; another chance! He had spent years yearning for another chance to crush Kurosaki Ichigo. He knew he must choose before it was too late.

**ooXXXoo**

Three days passed, but Grimmjow hadn't opened his eyes. The event from the previous evening was something the specialists and nurses could only call a miracle. Not one of them could believe that the patient from room 306 had been revived, after such a long time. Of course Ichigo and his father suspected that it might have had something to do with the whole “coming back from Hell' experience. After Grimmjow's condition was stabilized, Ichigo spoke with his father. He told him how he and Grimmjow had first met, the battles they had fought and how the gates of Hell showed up in Hueco Mundo to take the blue-haired ex-Espada. He also went on to explain that he wanted Grimmjow to wake up because he was someone that he admired. Ichigo had rarely encountered such a strong opponent, let alone one that possessed principles.

After the conversation with his father, Ichigo decided to rest for awhile on the uncomfortable looking couch that was stuffed in the tiny office. He hadn’t had any decent sleep. In addition to the daily visits to the hospital, he still had to attend school and go to work. He had no choice but to grab a nap when the opportunity presented itself.

As he lay there, staring at the ceiling, he thought it would be great if Grimmjow would wake up when he did. Numerous questions filled his mind, but one stood above all the others. Could they become friends? Again, his eyelids heavy, he drifted off with a smile, slowly covering the windows to his soul.

It was past midnight when Ichigo snuck into the hospital. He had no idea he was being watched from the shadows. By now, he was accustomed to the silence of the long hallway, but tonight it felt different. It was too quiet. Something wasn’t right. Not a single soul, not even the nurse, at the front desk, who always winked at him.

He continued on. The corridors of the third floor, where Grimmjow’s room was located, felt too warm. Had the air conditioning been turned off? As Ichigo came closer, his body felt heavier, almost like something was pushing him backwards little by little. Suddenly, in the corridor directly in front of him was Grimmjow. He was speaking intensely with someone, whose face was barely visible. Ichigo was sure that they were arguing. as the ex-Espada turned, the stranger grabbed his arm and moved close to whisper into his ear.

_“You don't deserve it."_

Those words sent chills down Ichigo’s’ spine. Before he could call out to Grimmjow, the other figure turned toward him and grinned. A hand violently, grabbed Ichigo by the throat and pushed him up against the wall, knocking the breath out of him. As he gasped for breath, the young man raised his eyes to meet the penetrating blue ones. He felt Grimmjow’s warm breath on his skin, like flames licking his flesh. He was unable to form words, as the pressure on his throat continued to increase. Ichigo could not look away. There was something different in Grimmjow’s eyes, about the way he stared. Ichigo didn't sense the intent to kill or the burning hatred like before. Was it… disappointment he saw in those eyes? Suddenly, like before, everything disappeared.

Cutting through the fog, he heard has father’s voice "Ichigo, wake up you're choking." Isshin helped his son to sit up. "Grimmjow…" was the only word that fell from Ichigo’s lips, before he erupted in a fit of coughing. Ichigo could still feel the sensation and the warmth of that callused hand tighten on his neck. He felt branded by those intense, blue eyes. He didn’t understand. It was like hearing words spoken in a beautiful foreign language.


	4. Chapter 4

Trapped in darkness, surrounded by silence, the demon desperately needed a way out. The little freedom he was afforded was within the dark grey brick walls of that Hollow dungeon. Not one window was among the bricks, even the gloomy vision of Hell was concealed from him.

Needless to say, Shuren didn't mind. He didn't mind at all. He was nothing more than a prisoner who had been stripped of his liberty. He was punished because he had wanted to see the outside world, the world of the living. He was penalized for four hundred years, just because he went outside the boundaries of Hell, which was equal to many life sentences in the world of the living. All of this was because the demon had fallen for one of them.

Time meant nothing to Shuren. He waited patiently, for the right moment, to free himself from that prison. He was once a great General in the King's army, as well as his most trusted advisor. He was in his own rite a very powerful demon that was envied by some, but admired by most.

Shuren never broke the rules and never became entangled with affairs outside of Hell. This all changed, on a frozen winter night, while pursuing a Sinner that had escaped to the world of the living. That fated night, during the pursuit, Shuren burst through a thicket and then paused, entirely forgetting the mission at hand. He saw a man before him and unknown to him, at that time, that man would alter his future.

The man’s skin glowed pale white under the full moon, which was in stark contrast to the long crimson hair and onyx tattoos that adorned his throat. The tattoos appeared to be in the shape of lightning bolts and they disappeared into his black Shinigami robes.

After his first glimpse of the Shinigami he became infatuated, frightened at the thought that he would never see him, again. That man was the reason for his imprisonment and the only one protecting him from insanity. Shuren's mind was filled with these memories, memories so vivid they tasted like sweet candy on his lips.

Demons are less susceptible to the effects of Hell, until their powers are sealed. Nevertheless, Shuren was powerful enough to open the Gates of Hell and pick up the one soul he thought could be of use to him. When Shuren entered Hell, they stripped him of his powers, sealing them away, or so they thought. His powers were sealed, but not all of them. He may be imprisoned in one of the deepest dungeons in Hell, chained to a wall, but before his downfall he hadn’t been given the title of General for nothing.

His patience may have finally paid off. A new arrival had caught his interest. This Sinner, the blue-haired Arrancar, seemed strong enough to withstand what Shuren had carefully plotted. Shuren’s powers included the ability to invade the minds of those who could not block him. He entered their dreams, where he easily influenced them to do whatever he chose, however those with considerable strength sometimes posed a challenge.

Shuren was cautious as he proceeded to make the first attempt. The timing was right; the soul would be delicious, as it was still filled with fresh feelings. Now, he needed to find what that soul desired the most. He peered inside and saw a young strawberry-haired Shinigami. This boy was the key. This Sinner didn’t have a desire; he had an uncontrollable obsession to meet with the boy and engage him in battle, but not any fight, one that would be never ending.

This obsession would make it simple for Shuren to forge a connection with the new Sinner. What he didn't anticipate was that a simple scrape with the young Shinigami would cause something else. When a demon makes its first connection to a soul, it is just the two of them in harmony; there should be no outside contamination. Grimmjow was stabbed by the sword and made into an empty shell, but the slight interaction between the two afterwards had left something behind. That something was the problem.

Shuren was on edge, afraid that he wouldn't be able to use Grimmjow. All had not gone as he had planned, but he was able to get inside the other's mind; in order to form the contract. The contract succeeded. The soul had survived the ordeal with the markings intact. The markings or tattoos represented a demons ownership of the soul and not just any demon, an extremely powerful one. In the end, Shuren chose to ignore the simple scrape and the possible effect it could have on the future.

**ooXXXoo**

The dreams about Grimmjow were disturbing. The first time he had dreamt of Grimmjow was soon after he had returned from Hueco Mundo two years ago. Then, he dreamt of him again when he suddenly collapsed, after defeating Aizen. This time, Grimmjow was being drug into Hell. Ichigo watched the body as it turned to ash and disappeared, but not before hearing his name called by blue-haired Espada. Though, the third time Ichigo had dreamt about Grimmjow was, by far, the most unsettling. He was still having trouble separating it from reality, it had felt so real.

Isshin asked again if Ichigo was having nightmares, but the only answer Ichigo would give was "I'm fine". Ichigo knew that if he told his father about the dreams he would say that they were due to a lack of sleep or stress. Isshin knew something was wrong with his son and fairly certain that the Arrancar was involved. He wanted answers and since Ichigo wasn't giving him any, he had no choice, but to get them himself. He would go to the one person who knew about everything that happened in Karakura town.

Ichigo found himself standing outside his father's office door at the hospital. He debated if he should go visit Grimmjow or if he should just go home. The latter sounded better at the moment, but as he touched his neck, he walked the other direction.

He didn't expect any answers about why this was happening, but he still wanted Grimmjow to wake up. He thought that, maybe, someone with a similar past would understand; maybe the reason for those dreams had something to do with his powers. He had desperately hoped over and over again.

    "Maybe there is still some power lingering inside me."

He still had his friends, people that were incredibly important to him. They were the ones who had accompanied him on countless journeys and fought beside him. Despite all of this, there was still something inside him left unfulfilled. He needed something different, unexpected. Chad would always be there for him and would always agree with everything he said. Orihime would always try to change the topic, thinking Ichigo would only become more depressed, recalling the past. Uryu would tell him to forget about it already and move on, being the most logical conclusion. Uryu was probably correct, but what about how he felt? Is it so wrong to miss something that was a huge part of his daily life; something that helped him to protect others? Now, as he was, no one needed him anymore. He felt so lost. When he looked up, he was surprised to already be standing at the foot of Grimmjow's bed.

    "Grimmjow…" He said, quietly sitting on the bed, his voice cracking. Ichigo looked upon the face of his former enemy. He appeared to be at peace, as though he didn’t have a care in the world. He continued to speak in a low tone.

    “I wonder if, when you wake up, you will feel the same way I do?  
I haven't talk to anyone and it's not like I don't have anyone to talk to.  
It is just that they wouldn't understand, but I think, maybe, you might.  
Hey, I wonder how you escaped from Hell?  
I hope you didn't make a big deal, just so you could fight me, again.”

Pausing, Ichigo turned his gaze away from Grimmjow and laughed as he thought about how crazy he must have sounded. He sighed and then finished the one-sided conversation.

"…because you'll be disappointed.”

These final words were filled with regret and despair.

"I already am."

Grimmjow's reply took Ichigo completely by surprise! Ichigo wondered, how much the, now wide-awake, patient had heard. Not that he was embarrassed, but sometimes there are things that a person can only say once. He decided not to ask and instead waited to see what Grimmjow would reveal. He felt anxious; it was far easier to talk when Grimmjow was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The more he thought of it, the more pissed-off he got. Grimmjow was grateful that he was no longer under Aizen's control, but deep down inside, he was sure that he was not completely free either. It was different before. It felt different now. Now, it's like a string was attached to his soul, but without the puppeteer’s hand at the other end. He never got the chance to ask about the contract, but he knew that it had something to do with his soul. How much freedom did he actually have now? It was still unclear to him. He could feel the demon in him, but not necessarily in control of him. Everything about this pissed him off especially not knowing where he stood in all of this. Like a child, he wished he could go back in time, when he was only a Hollow. When he was his own master, the king of his actions where freedom was his castle.

As he spent the rest of the evening talking with Ichigo, he wondered again why he was given the chance to live a new life. He knew that he was going to be used, but for what reason? He had the right to know and kicked himself for not asking before he agreed, but he was desperate to leave Hell.

He had already benefitted from the deal. Never, did he expect to see the strawberry-haired boy so soon. It would have been better if a little more time passed, after his arrival to the world of the living, before he met up with Ichigo again. He spent four years in Hell, apparently equal to two in human years, just waiting for the chance to settle the unfinished business. It wasn’t as if he had forgotten the last words he was told before leaving Hell, he just needed to see it for himself. Still, he hadn't sensed any power from Ichigo, at least not yet. He thought maybe it was because his body hasn't fully recovered or accepted the heart. Grimmjow didn't want to believe it; that the young man that once beat him had lost all his Shinigami powers. One more puzzle to solve, once he got out of the hospital.

Having Ichigo around was entertaining. The kid was easy to rile up and the blue-haired man certainly, was in need of a good laugh. Taking a little time off from fighting wasn't a bad idea. Ichigo didn’t have any powers right now anyway. For now, he needed to recover and figure out what to do next with his new life.

**ooXXXoo**

The next day, after only three hours of sleep, Ichigo could barely stay awake in class. After class, next was work and then he could finally head to the hospital. Again they spent the night in conversation; only having a few childish arguments. Ichigo didn't want to admit it, but he started to enjoy the company of his former enemy. 'I must be going crazy...' he thought, thinking that it might be the lack of sleep. Nevertheless, Ichigo was amazed on how mature the blue-haired man could be and how fascinating the conversations became. Ichigo didn’t know exactly why, but every time he looked into those blue eyes, he was sucked in, swallowed, unable to escape.

Grimmjow was surprised at himself. He had never been so talkative. He was someone that never been interested in holding a conversation with another creature, but now, somehow, he enjoyed it.

Ichigo couldn’t stop wondering, so he asked Grimmjow if he would miss being an Espada. His answer took Ichigo by surprise.

 

_"I never asked for it and it wasn’t really a choice. It was either that or death, so the answer is No, I will not miss it."_

 It was different for Ichigo he was asked if he wanted the power and he chose to accept it to protect his family. What came later was an entirely different thing, the responsibility.  Ichigo thought to himself ' _So I was wrong. Maybe he would adapt easily being human, well maybe not easily. '_ It would not be easy. Not just for Grimmjow, but also for the one who was helping him.  While trying to stay alert in class, Ichigo could not stop himself from being distracted by something Grimmjow had said.  
 

_"At least you didn't go through with it alone. There were others, your comrades, right?"_

_"I was alone. I never had comrades or a friend, if that's the other word you were going to say."_

_"How did you-″_  
The words had hit the teenager's heart with a terrible force.

At that moment, he stopped realizing he didn't need to finish the question. He already knew that Grimmjow was always alone. It was almost as if he wasn't wanted in Hueco Mundo. Almost like… they wanted him dead. Not that it mattered to the ex- Espada. Even though he had followers in the past, he preferred to be alone. Ichigo saw the loneliness in the blue eyes, but it was covered over by pride. Grimmjow’s pride would never allow him to accept Ichigo’s pity, even if it meant losing his life. There was no need to continue on the subject, so the conversation ended there, in the middle of Ichigo’s question.

How did Grimmjow know he was going to say the word friend, he didn’t know. Nevertheless, Ichigo was certain that he would have more questions for Grimmjow and, that somehow, his life would be more interesting from now on.

**ooXXXoo**

The hospital room was quiet. Grimmjow was awake and contemplating this new life. To be exact, if the world of the living would be any fun. He stared out the window and a heavy sigh escaped him. “This isn’t going to be easy but anything is better than Hell.” He thought, before observing, from the corner of his eye, something fall from the sky. It was bright white, small and kind of a round shape; it was followed by more of the same. They were falling slowly, gently, as if it was dancing with the wind. It was a curious thing.

This was his first winter and first time seeing snowflakes. He sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed, where they met the cold tile, he lamented taking them out from the warm place they were before. Still, Grimmjow wanted to take a closer look, so he stood up and slowly walked towards the window.

Like a curious feline, his movements were smooth and cautious. Suddenly, one crashed against the window and drops of water started to go down the glass. He got closer and lifted his index, placing it against the window as if trying to touch the drops. Then his attention was caught by something else, focusing his vision down to the courtyard. He noticed a little kid sitting on a wheelchair, wearing the same clothes he had on. The boy reached out one hand, looked up to the sky and smiled. Grimmjow wondered what had made that kid smile, and he frowned. He didn't like the idea of being trapped inside these four walls. He questioned aloud "If that little kid can be outside, why can't I do the same?" The corner of his upper lip curled into a sneer from irritation. He hated to feel like a caged animal.

To his surprise, there was an answer. "Because you still need some rest. Your body is still adjusting to the changes." Grimmjow turned around quickly to see who had walked in without him noticing. However, he became dizzy from turning too suddenly. He would have fallen if the man hadn’t been there to catch him.

    "Easy there, Jaegerjaquez-san. I think you better get back into bed." The man helped him back to the bed, Grimmjow pulled up the light blue comforter that Ichigo had brought for him that morning. _"You better stay warm because today it's gonna get colder."_ Those words from the teenager came to mind, disturbing his thoughts. He wondered again.   _"Why?”_ Why was Ichigo so concerned about him? His thoughts returned to his new visitor.

    "Who are you?" He asked.  
Somehow, he was sure he had seen this man before but couldn’t remember where.  
The man introduced himself "I'm a friend of Kurosaki. I'm Urahara Kisuke, a humble owner of a small store here in town. It is nice to finally meet you, Jaegerjaquez-San."  
    "What do you want?"  
    "To have a little chat with you; I'm curious to know how you escaped from Hell."  
    "You're wasting your time. I don't feel like chatting and don't remember how I got out." He lied.

He remembered exactly how he got out, as if it were yesterday. He could never forget the pain it was carved into his skin, literally. The tattoo on the back of his neck would always be a reminder.  
After those words, he closed his eyes. He felt tired since he didn't get any sleep the night before. He was suspicious of the new visitor; as he fell asleep; he thought maybe the man with the striped hat could be of use later on.

Urahara kept talking for a while, but he soon realized that the ex-Espada was not just ignoring him, but deep asleep. He found it intriguing how human Grimmjow looked and yet, he could feel the man's spiritual powers. It felt as if he was being shielded or protected. “From who? Or… from what?” Kisuke wondered. He came here for answers, but didn’t get any; instead he would leave with more questions. He stood up from the chair and started walking towards the door. Before he exited the room, Urahara looked over his left shoulder and frowned. There was definitely something else in that room. It was something he had never encountered before. The strong energy shielding the room began to grow, forcing the ex-Shinigami to use a small portion of his own powers. However, it wasn't enough. That energy was strong, too strong to be taken lightly, and he was not planning on starting something inside the hospital. "Okay… I'll go, for now." Urahara spoke in a low tone as he left the room. He had to find a way to earn Grimmjow’s trust. It would certainly be a challenge.

**ooXXXoo**

Ichigo was exhausted. He finally finished the last delivery to the warehouse. His second job was moving boxes of merchandise to or from Urahara's shop to a warehouse nearby. On occasion he would be asked to attend the shop. Even though Ichigo preferred the deliveries, he would do his best to attend the customers. As he finished up for the night, he checked that the warehouse was closed up properly and then headed home.

Just as he had told Grimmjow, the temperature dropped. He smiled, to himself, thinking about how Grimmjow would react to his first winter. He was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice he was being watched. He felt the hair on his neck stand up; it ripped him back to reality. He scanned the area around him, but found nothing. When he faced forward again, right in front of him stood a peculiar man. The man was so close that Ichigo had to tilt his head to look the man in the eyes. The stranger had a lean build, stood around 6' 3" and he had shoulder-length hair as white as the falling snow. His violet eyes bored into Ichigo, while his thin lips formed a grin. Ichigo felt frozen, all he could do was swallow thickly. The man moved even closer and whispered

    "Wouldn't it be nice if you could have your powers back, Ichigo?"  
He brushed his lips against Ichigo's ear.  
    "I can help you with that." , he promised wickedly


	6. Chapter 6

Everything around him also seemed to stop and it felt like all the oxygen suddenly disappeared. As this terrifying nightmarish episode played out, the only witness was the silent night. Ichigo was afraid and he cursed himself for feeling it. If only he had his powers! The strange sensation of danger that enveloped that person made Ichigo's blood run cold. He was still unable to get away the man, as if an unknown force held his body to stay still in place.

Frustrated, Ichigo tried to talk; to at least act as if he was not afraid. However, he couldn't speak, not even a sound. Finally, his body moved slowly away from the demon, until his back hit the wall. Furthermore, what the stranger had offered was heart wrenching. Those words were like poisoned food being offered to the hungry.

Brown eyes fixed to violet, neither of them blinking. A same grin adorned the face of the demon, as he slowly leaned forward to explain. "Oh dear Ichigo, you don't have to answer right away. I'll come back and we can talk some more." The demon gently caressed Ichigo's face and with that, he disappeared. Leaving the strawberry-haired teenager flustered.

Now that he was free from the enchantment, he felt dizzy and ill. He suddenly turned to face the dirty wall and bent over, heaving, but nothing came out. He took a deep breath and not wanting to stop or look back, he started to run. As he ran it seemed like his heartbeat was getting louder. When he thought back, he didn’t remember his heart beating, at all, in the presence of the demon. All of a sudden it came to him, he recognized the demon. It was the same demon that was in his dreams, talking to Grimmjow. That malicious grin, how could he forget it, for even a second!

There was no use in denying the truth, Ichigo was afraid. It was one thing to dream it, but to actually live it wide-awake was another. He was scared. He was irritated by the fact that he was weak and pathetic. Naturally, this irritation became anger and Ichigo thought right away where he should look for some answers…”Grimmjow. It must be because of him. He better explain to me or else…” The emotion contained in he did head towards the hospital, ignoring the sensation the demon's hand had left on his cheek.

**ooXXXoo**

Sitting on the Hollow tree, Grimmjow gazed at the crescent moon. It was always the same place he went when he fell asleep. The same scene was always in his dreams, like Hueco Mundo, but without the Hollows. It became his haven. No humans around, especially Ichigo. He didn't mind the company of the teenager, but sometimes, it disturbed him to see the other almost every day. Before it was only his mind that Ichigo invaded, but now, it was also his actual space. Grimmjow wondered if he would ever have the liberty to go anywhere, alone. He wanted to explore more of this new world. He was becoming increasingly impatient to get out of the hospital.

"Do you realize that you can heal faster while you're in this world? However, thinking about that human boy constantly seems to be slowing the process." Pantera spoke for the first time after so long.  
Grimmjow knew his Zanpakuto was still with him, but didn't want to speak to it while he was in Hell.  
"What you mean I can heal faster?"  
He ignored the last comment because he already knew it was true.  
"Heal yourself while in this world, the one that only exists in your mind. Even here, I feel like you're being watched, so be careful and do not trust anyone or anything."  
After that, Pantera was gone.

Grimmjow climbed down from the Hollow tree and sat on the white sand, his legs crossed Indian style. He inhaled deeply and slowly closed his eyes. He let his spiritual power overflow and cover his body like a cloak. As he felt his body healing, that blue energy began to turn darker. It felt different, new, and malevolent; it was taking over. It was the demons powers running wild. Feeling intoxicated by it, he didn’t notice the soul standing behind him. It was Shuren. He was admiring all that power Grimmjow possessed. He began to feed from it; just a fraction from the mixture of the two powers was enough for the demon to taste his creation. He was impressed, and delighted he had chosen this creature.

"If only you could forget about the past, maybe things would be easier for you in the future." Shuren's voice was soft as it brushed the blue locks of hair.  
The smile that adorned Shuren's face was as sinister as Hell itself. Grimmjow was irritated by this, but decided to ignore him and continue the healing process.  
Grimmjow growled "I'll deal with you later."  
After those words, the demon's presence disappeared. Once they were alone, Pantera spoke again.  
"Don't let that dangerous, power control you. You don't know what that Demon's intentions are."  
"I know. I can feel it trying to take over but… I’ve never felt anything like this."  
Pantera was troubled by the look of ecstasy on his face. As he receded he warned once more  
"Don't let it consume you."

Trying to focus, Grimmjow continued to heal his body, but was stopped by a sudden, sharp pain piercing his heart. "Ichigo…" The name slipped through his clenched teeth. Biting down even harder, as Grimmjow detected the ex-Shinigami approaching. He immediately noticed the smell of Demon all around Ichigo; it was revolting. It caused the tattoos on the back of his neck to burn, as if it was warning him that something else was after his prey. It didn't matter whether he hated Ichigo or not, no one should interfere with his business!

**ooXXXoo**

Ichigo rushed down the cold, silent hallways, of the hospital, his chest burned with the desire to let loose his frustration. He knew it wasn't anyone's fault that he had lost his powers, but he needed to vent. Blinded by rage, Ichigo wasn’t thinking clearly at all.

The door was opened with such force that when it hit the wall, it bounced, the sound echoing inside the small room. Grimmjow didn't even flinch, other than a slight smile that touched his lips. Soon he would be playing with his favorite toy. He knew very well that the boy's anger made the arguments more interesting. It was like a throwing a grenade into a burning inferno. POW! He liked the taste of that explosion. At the thought of it, he licked his lips, but otherwise remained in the same position. He sat on the bed facing the window, which gave a nice view of the starry sky.

A forearm wrapped around his neck from behind, trying to squeeze the air out of him. His muscles tightened as Ichigo tried to get Grimmjow out of the bed. Over the ex-Espada's shoulder Ichigo’s warm breath grazed his ear as he demanded.

"Why did you come back from Hell?  Did you raise an army of demons just to get revenge because you lost on our last fight?"

Ichigo foolishly said these words without considering that he might lose his life for it. He didn’t have time to notice, when he entered the room that Grimmjow’s condition had significantly improved. Now he could feel it, he had entered into dangerous territory. Ichigo realized that it wouldn’t be long until Grimmjow was fully recovered.

In seconds, Grimmjow easily freed himself from the boys grip and turned to face him grinning maniacally. Before Ichigo could take another breath, Grimmjow grabbed him by the back of the neck and slammed the boy to the floor like a plastic doll. He had waited for so long, even if it wasn’t going to be a real fight, a small taste would be delectable. He reminded himself, that a broken toy would be no fun, so he must be, a little, careful playing with the one that was his favorite. Straddling the strawberry-haired boys body, Grimmjow squeezed harder, already feeling disappointed by how easily he was able to turn the tables.

“Are you assaulting a patient in the middle of his recovery, how very cowardly of you, Kurosaki."  
Grimmjow edged closer to Ichigo's face. So close that it felt as if he was stealing the breath from the teenager, like cats have been said to do.  
"I should be saying the same to you, Grimmjow. Sending demons to do your job, that's not like you."  
As soon as he finished the statement, he threw a punch, landing on the left side of his mouth. To his surprise, Grimmjow laughed like a maniac, let go of Ichigo's neck and stood up.  
"Stand up, Kurosaki. Let's have some fun."  
As soon as the teenager lifted his torso, a kick slammed right into his face. They kept at it for awhile, ignoring their bodies screaming in pain, well, at least Ichigo's. Grimmjow chose to only use his human strength, so he did experience some pain like a normal human. He did this for a reason, he wanted to see how long it would take Ichigo to…  
"Come on Kurosaki, I know you still have it." Grimmjow grabbed him from the collar and got closer to look into his eyes.  
"What the fuck are you talking about, Grimmjow?" Ichigo frowned, getting lost in those determined blue eyes that were so fixed on his own.  
It was as if he was waiting for something to happen.  
"Does he know something about -″ Ichigo couldn't finish the thought before a nurse interrupted.  
"Grimmjow-kun, do I have to treat you like little kid and ground you? This is a hospital for Christ sake."  
The 5'2" tall woman ordered him calmly, in a sweet voice to go lie down, as she injected a sedative in his right arm. Isshin had left instructions to immediately sedate Grimmjow if he ever became violent. So far this had not been necessary, it was as if Grimmjow really wanted to be part of this new world. However, Isshin felt the need to take precautions with the ex-Espada.  
"Kurosaki-kun, please refrain to play with the patient, he needs to rest."  
The nurse exited the room, leaving the two alone once again.  
Ichigo thought he had glimpsed something suspicious. He couldn’t put his finger on it exactly, but it was something about the grin on Grimmjow's face when he released him. It made him wonder if Grimmjow knew something that he didn’t know.  
"I don't have anything to do with that demon." Grimmjow finally answered, as he settled into his bed.  
"And you expect me to believe you?"  
"Think whatever you want, Kurosaki. But don't come to me crying about demons chasing you."  
With that, Grimmjow turned his back to Ichigo and went to sleep.

It was true. Grimmjow didn't have to worry about the other demon chasing the teenager. However, what he saw in those brown eyes earlier gave him a reason, a motive to protect Ichigo. Protect Ichigo? He began to wonder if the air in the World of the Living was affecting his mind. He had to protect the boy if he wanted to fight him again, right? After all, he still held hope that if he stayed close to the ex-Shinigami, something might happen to awaken Ichigo’s powers. Only then, would he get the chance he was waiting for.

Everything was growing dim, warm and fuzzy. His mind started to drift away. The small mattress shifted and then a warm body was beside his. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, only Ichigo was stupid enough to pile into his bed without asking.

"Don't get too comfortable, Ichigo, I might kill you in your sleep." Grimmjow mumbled.  
The sedative was already taking effect.  
"I’m too tired to go home now. Give me a moment to rest and I might kill you first…"  
The last word was almost a whisper. Ichigo was exhausted.

The sparring session he just had with Grimmjow had used up his last shred of strength. The feel of his former enemies back up against his was a little awkward. However, he was too exhausted to think about it any further. As Grimmjow’s breathing settled into a rhythm, he found it oddly comforting to have someone there with him as he fell asleep.

**ooXXXoo**

That was the last night Grimmjow spent in the hospital. After the nurse reported the fight to Isshin, he immediately headed to the patient's room. Sometimes the boys argued, but it didn't go so far as throwing punches. He swung the door open and to his surprised he saw the two of them sleeping, in the same bed, like little kids. It was as if nothing had ever happened. Isshin smiled and let out a deep breath. Maybe this was the beginning of a new type of friendship between the two former enemies. He was well aware that this was how Ichigo tended to make friends and he didn't really see anything wrong with it. However, Grimmjow wasn’t just some other teenage boy.

The question of how Grimmjow had made it out of Hell was still unanswered. Isshin noticed his patient was recovering at an accelerated rate and he was convinced that it was something other than his Hollow powers. He really hoped that having Ichigo close to the Arrancar might help him to regain his powers. He knew how badly Ichigo wanted it. Isshin just wished for his son to be happy, even if it meant having Grimmjow near.

**ooXXXoo**

_"I know the reason why you came back from Hell. It was Ichigo, right? I'll say this only once, you hurt him and I'll be the one sending you back to Hell._  
_Ichigo has changed since he defeated Aizen and I'm not talking about losing his powers. He lost more than that…"_  
_The sound of the heart machine was the only answer Isshin received in that small operating room._  
_"I don't understand why, but the only name he says every night while dreaming is-"_  
_"Kurosaki-San, why are you trying to save your son's enemy?" Urahara asked while hiding an amused grin behind his fan._  
_"Because, I think he's the only one who can help him."_


	7. Chapter 7

_When he opened his eyes, there was darkness; even the moon was hidden from sight. The only dim light was the glow of a single candle at the end the room. It’s tiny flame gracefully dancing, as if there was an open window nearby. Yes, he could feel the cool night air touching his skin. It was refreshing, but why? He tried to remember, but was uncertain. He felt strange, his body was burning and it was becoming increasingly hard to breathe. Inflamed by the tingling sensation of the crimson silk sheets against his naked body, he couldn’t suppress his desire. Like an enchantment, lips whispered his name; a hand caressed his skin. His naked body reacted to the simplest action. He exhaled deeply and moaned low in his throat, unable to keep the sounds of satisfaction from escaping him. Ichigo closed his eyes and bit down on his lower lip, fighting the urge to call out the name of the one assaulting him._

_'Grimmjow…'_

_It wasn't fair to use sex against the teenager. Why was this happening? He certainly didn't ask for any of this. Held inside that dream of desire, captivated against his will, his traitorous body bribed with pleasure; without any route to escape._

_"Little by little, you'll be mine to control. Even if your mind is against it, your soul will no longer be yours."_

Each day that followed, Ichigo found it difficult to act as if nothing happened. He knew it wasn’t really Grimmjow. The eyes were different. The glare was not the same. Ichigo couldn’t understand why he would have this type of dream. However, what worried him the most was how he felt every time in the dream. He enjoyed it. It was disturbing. Even if it was just for a moment, he really enjoyed it. The dream never went any further. It always ended after hearing those words.

Two weeks ago…

When Ichigo woke up the next day, he was shocked; his eyes blinking and mouth wide open. He had forgotten for a moment, what had happened the night before and why he was in the same bed as Grimmjow. His usual expression reappeared once he realized that the other man was sleeping as if it didn't matter to him. He looked at the time "Shit… I’m late for school!" Frowning, he stumbled into the chair as he rushed out. He had slept in the same room with Grimmjow before, but to be lying down in the same bed was a different story.

After the fight last night, he felt better; somehow he felt a little relief from the exhaustion. Maybe it was having the opportunity to release the accumulated stress and tension or maybe it was the feeling of being reunited with a part of the past that he missed. Needless to say, his life had changed. Ichigo didn't notice it at first because he was too busy being consumed by his longing for the past. It was only later that he could accept the fact that he was an unwanted soul to those he had once fought side-by-side with.

**ooXXXoo**

A month had passed as if nothing happened, as if Grimmjow's return was something normal. Normal was a word that didn't exist in Ichigo's dictionary. It bothered him, but what bothered him the most was that the ex- Espada ignoring him. Everything seemed to be fine between them, until that dream.

Urahara was known to be a very perceptive person. He told Isshin that it was safe to let Grimmjow live on his own, reassuring him that he didn't sense any threat coming from the blue haired man . He was also interested in Grimmjow, so he offered to let him stay at his place.

When it was time for Grimmjow to leave the hospital, Isshin suggested he stay at Urahara's place, until he could get a place of his own. Grimmjow decided against that idea, but chose the second option Ichigo had suggested. He moved into the apartment on the second floor of the convenient store a few blocks from their house. Isshin approved, since he could still keep an eye on the ex-Espada and Grimmjow would also be close enough to make his weekly visits to the clinic for his follow-up.

**ooXXXoo**

Looking up at the snow falling from the sky Grimmjow extended his left hand, remembering the boy in the wheelchair from the hospital. He still didn’t understand.

"Why is this so special?" Grimmjow put his hand back inside his pocket and sighed.  
"Because it only happens once a year."  
"Tch… it is useless. I'm done. You need help closing? If not, I'm going upstairs."  
"Wait… I need to talk to you."  
"What is it Kurosaki, afraid of the night?"

Ichigo was about to reply in his usual sarcastic way, but realized that Grimmjow actually answered and had not walked away. At that moment, the dream surfaced in his mind and the words he meant to say never left his mouth. Grimmjow noticed the sudden change of color in Ichigo's face and moved closer. Less than a foot away, he frowned when he saw the change in the teenager's eyes, they were dull and unfocused. Shuren’s words came back to him.

"You must do something now or you will lose him."

Grimmjow knew what had to be done, but it wasn’t something he wanted to do. This certainly was not the reason that he wanted to see the young Shinigami again. He only wanted to fight him. To avenge the humiliation he went through in Hueco Mundo, when Ichigo had spared his life. The proximity to Ichigo made Grimmjow's heart beat faster, or rather heavier. He hated the feeling, the sensation of having Ichigo so close to him without exchanging blows. It reminded him of the last night he spent at the hospital.

_The effect of the sedative was wearing off quicker than it should have. Grimmjow opened his eyes and gazed into the dark of the room. Adapting his vision quickly, he turned to face the boy next to him. The warmth of Ichigo's body felt comfortable. He knew that if he got out of bed, he would lose that warm feeling._

_The cold rain pouring down made the night colder than usual. Heavy drops were hitting the window, as if trying to get inside. Grimmjow arched an eyebrow when he heard Ichigo say his name in his sleep._

_"Grimmjow, you're the only one that…"_

_It was the same as that time when Hell got him. Grimmjow didn't get to hear the rest. He looked at Ichigo's sleeping face that was frowning for a moment, but it softened when Grimmjow moved closer. It was curious, the way the scent of Ichigo’s hair made him feel. The fragrance of fruit and mint was refreshing and quite nice. What was he doing sniffing this boy’s hair?_

_The ex-Espada was intrigued by many things in the world of the Living, and one of them was the now ex-Shinigami. Feeling too comfortable next to his former enemy was really starting to get to him. He turned his back to the teenager. Grimmjow tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. Once more, Ichigo said his name. A growling sound vibrated from his chest, not because the boy had called out to him in his sleep, but because he couldn’t stop thinking about the sweet scent of Ichigo’s hair._

Grimmjow, his thoughts still far away, could barely hear Shuren’s voice. It was becoming more insistent, finally bringing Grimmjow back to reality.

"He’s dreaming about you again." Shuren repeated.  
"A powerful demon is trying to possess Ichigo and the only one that can stop him is you, Grimmjow. You have to take control of the dream. You already have a connection with the boy. You just have to make it stronger."  
"What?"  
A mental argument began, making Grimmjow anxious about what he heard.  
“The only way to make you understand is to see it with your own eyes.”  
Shuren instructed Grimmjow on how to enter into Ichigo's dream. It was different than before. Last time, Ichigo was the one who entered into Grimmjow's mind. The demon didn't understand how the boy, with no powers, could have done it. It only attested to how strong the connection between Ichigo and Grimmjow was. Moreover, it had gotten stronger with time.  
"So I just have to get in there and kick some demon ass, is that it?" A grin appeared on Grimmjow's face, thinking he'd get the chance to fight someone powerful. However, it was gone the second he got the answer to his question.  
"No, you can't interrupt the flow of the dream. It can be dangerous for the boy. You have to follow whatever is going on."  
When Grimmjow got a small peek into the dream, he was shocked.  
"Are you telling me that I have to seduce Kurosaki in order to stop the other demon? Ha, don't make me laugh. I want to fight him, not fuck him."  
"If you let it continue without interfering, you will lose him completely. You may never see him again, your choice."

Grimmjow decided to do as Shuren said, before it was too late. His heartbeat rose like drums from a marching band. He could feel his adrenaline rushing, like a child approaching an abandoned "haunted" house; the other children daring him to enter. He concentrated; needing to get in control of his human body. Grimmjow was not ready back then, but he wasn't going to chicken out now. He could feel Ichigo's soul being pulled away and he remembered what Shuren had said.

"You can't interrupt the flow of the dream. It can be dangerous for the boy."

What choice did he have? "Damn it, this is why I hate being on debts with others.” Grimmjow complained. The ex- Espada looked both ways, making sure no one was around, and then moved closer until their lips connected. He was kissing his former enemy? Intent on his purpose, Grimmjow didn’t notice that some of his spiritual energy flowed through his lips. Ichigo’s dull brown eyes filled with light and went back to normal; his soul didn't abandon him this time. Grimmjow disconnected himself before Ichigo was fully awake.

Ichigo started to cough, choking as if something was stuck in his throat. As soon as he stopped coughing, Ichigo saw Grimmjow walking away.

"Hey, what the hell happened?"  
Grimmjow stopped halfway, turning his head over his right shoulder and replied, "I don't know, you were about to say something and I think you just choked on your own words. Guess we just have to talk another time."

Grimmjow’s irritation was growing. Unexpectedly, he couldn’t get the memory of that kiss from his mind. He headed to his small apartment, clenching both fists inside the front pocket of his hoodie. How could doing something that lasted only five whole seconds, leave such a permanent impression?


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as he opened the front door of his small apartment, the keys landed on the countertop. He didn’t bother with turning on the lights. Beyond the simple kitchen, he passed the wall decorated with a large framed mirror. The frame now hung empty, shattered in pieces on the floor. He was annoyed, confused by all of the feelings roaming inside of him.

        _"I don't understand why…"_

On his left a door lead to the bathroom.

        _“I hate not knowing how to react…"_

At the end of the hall on the right, was a tiny bedroom containing only a twin bed and four-drawer highboy.

        _"…Damn it."_

Grimmjow was exhausted. He also didn't bother with taking his clothes off; he lay on the bed looking up at the white ceiling. The bed wobbled slightly, as he shook his right leg in frustration. He needed something to calm him down. Ever since he was released from the hospital, he had made a habit of running every morning. He enjoyed the feel and the scent of the morning breeze. Isshin also told him it was good for his heart and for stress. The thought of going for a night run entered his mind, but he decided to close his eyes just for a moment. He fell asleep without noticing that he was being watched from the dark.

**ooXXXoo**

Some people say that dreams are just the reflection of the person’s desires. It was difficult to think that Ichigo felt that way about the ex-Espada. Grimmjow thought he hated him even more; he didn’t want to deal with this kind of crap. There really must be a thin line between love and hate… somewhere. It was obvious that the boy had no experience with this type of thing.

Ichigo had to fight to protect everyone. By the time he did protect everyone, he had lost years of his life, leaving him behind the others his age in life experience. He should have learned naturally about love and relationships through trial and error, like most teenagers do. Unfortunately, he didn’t have time for such frivolous things. Now he was able to experience these new things.

Grimmjow also had to fight, but it was different. He fought to protect himself; to survive. Ever since he met the young Shinigami, his life had been altered, but after he was stricken with a heart and human emotions his thoughts and even his desires had drastically changed. Now living, as a human he was able to learn and experience new things in the world of the Living.

Shuren felt a rather familiar presence and tried to warn Grimmjow, but he was unable to rouse the exhausted ex-Espada. Even though Shuren was a powerful demon, the chain on his neck limited him. Ever since Grimmjow had been released from the hospital, the demon could barely rest due to his excitement about the creature's recovery. He was constantly trying to persuade the ex-Espada to enter his inner world to train. When Grimmjow entered his inner world, he was unaware that this is where Shuren could enter and slowly adapt his soul to the demon's powers. Shuren tried to persuade him once again, but his body was suddenly moved out of the dungeons. Nevertheless, he left something behind; something important that will be useful to Grimmjow.

**ooXXXoo**

There was a difference between Ichigo's and Grimmjow's dreams. Ichigo, being a real human, was actually dreaming and had absolutely no control of the content. Now, for Grimmjow it was different. His so called dreams were actually memories of the past or sometimes real events that were happening in another dimension. A dimension created by a demon, where he had complete control to do as he pleased.

When Grimmjow was fully awake Shuren could have contact and speak to him, but it rapidly drained the demon's power. In the dream world, as Shuren liked to call it, he could contact Grimmjow, using very little effort. Shuren created Grimmjow’s inner world making it similar to Hueco Mundo, so the ex-Espada would feel more comfortable. Shuren needed Grimmjow to spend time there. Shuren could only stabilize his powers by taking full control of the ex-Espada's body; something that, thankfully, Grimmjow wasn't aware of, yet.

Grimmjow was a very cautious man and he also had Pantera watching from the shadows. The demon had still not asked for anything since they forged the contract; only speaking to him from time to time him to offer an opinion or to give him advice. He guessed that the cost of his new life would be quite high. For now, he didn't mind, after all, he was back in the world of the living, near his subject of interest.

Grimmjow kept reliving small pieces of his life in his dreams; mostly, conversations that he had with Ichigo while he was at the hospital.

      _"I don't believe your powers are gone. You're just afraid to use them."_  
 _"What the hell are you talking about, Grimmjow? They're gone. I'm just a normal human now, get it into your thick head, dumbass."_  
 _"Admit it Kurosaki, you're afraid. Don't know what the fuck you're afraid of but you used to love it… right? Having powers and the excitement you felt fighting me. Getting your ass kicked by me."_  
 _"You wish Grimmjow. Last time I remember, I was the one who kicked your ass so, keep dreaming."_

The others were far more painful to relive, like the ones from Hell. Not a minute went by that, he cursed the fact that if he didn't obey Shuren he would be sent back. Obey… such a hard word for him to comprehend.

      _"Would you like to get out? I can help you."_  
 _"Who are you?" What are you?"_  
 _"My name is Shuren. I'm a prisoner just like you."_  
 _"If you're a prisoner like me, how the fuck are you gonna get me out of here?"_  
 _"I said a prisoner like you, but I'm no ordinary."_  
 _"I definitely must be going crazy in this shit hole. Talking to myself and hearing voices."_  
 _"I will prove to you what you can have if you say yes to me."_

A sudden silence got the ex- Espada's full attention. The sounds of screaming sinners were no longer heard and everything around him seemed to go in slow motion. The chains around his body disappeared one by one, and as his body started to vanish from Hell, everything went black. Slowly his surroundings appeared before him. Buildings, not far from where he was standing, became visible. There was a city… a very familiar human city. He looked at his body and it wasn't flesh and bones but rather ghostly and surrounded in gray smoke or mist. Grimmjow didn’t like not having his real body. He was glad that, this was only a taste of what he could have if he agreed to the demon's offer.

"Do you recognize this place?" A small sinister laugh was heard, but Grimmjow ignored it.  
He started walking towards the object of his attention. A grin appeared on his face after calling his name,  
"Kurosaki…" The orange-haired teenager suddenly stopped and looked around.  
Grimmjow got closer trying to get the other's attention. But when he tried to grab Ichigo by his shoulder, he started to disappear; only Grimmjow’s fingertips grazing the boy's shoulder, before he was returned to Hell.  
"What the hell happened? I want to go back. I want to fight him."  
When Grimmjow thought back, he knew that something was odd.  
"Wait… why he didn't see me? Don't tell me the whole shit was a dream and you're just messing with my mind."  
"That was real. I just took you to the place you wanted to be the most."  
"If I say yes, what's next; to be your lap dog?"  
"I have not asked for anything in return. That doesn't mean I won't but… the time will come when I ask for your assistance."  
The sound of a mocking laughter was heard.  
"There's always a catch."  
Beads of sweat started to trail down both sides of his face. Feeling the pain like it was yesterday; his body regenerating and being marked on the back of his neck. Grimmjow hissed.  
 ** _"If only you knew that sooner or later he will betray you…"_**  
Even if he was asleep, Grimmjow clearly heard the voice. A frown deepened and before he could reply, a loud bang on the door was heard; followed by a voice that Grimmjow had become accustomed to.  
He sat up, ignoring the feeling of vertigo as he placed his left foot on the floor. Cerulean eyes blurry; trying to focus, but everything was seen in red as if he was in Hell. The walls were turning black and melting; his nostrils burnt with the acrid scent of burning plastic.  
"Shuren… where are you?"  
 ** _"Sorry, he can't answer right now. Please don't even bother on leaving a message upon your death!"_** A snickering laugh followed the comment, raising the anger inside Grimmjow.  
"I know you. Don't be a coward and show yourself."  
The small apartment was sweltering hot and the air became limited. Grimmjow started to feel a twisting pain in his chest, causing him to bend over. As if something was crushing his heart; he grabbed at the front of his shirt; clenching his fist as hard as he could. Suddenly, Grimmjow's body straightened and his back was pressed against the wall. He's body was then elevated so his feet no longer reached the ground. Kokuto appeared, his right hand increasing his grip on the ex-Espada's heart; his left forearm pressed against the other's throat, causing him to cough up blood.  
 ** _"Do you think that you can fight me as you are right now, creature? I could kill you here and now and no one would come to save you.,Not even your master Shuren."_**  
"Grimmjow!"  
Upon hearing Ichigo’s voice Kokuto vanished; a little disappointed because he wanted to torture the ex-Espada a little bit more.

Ichigo had wanted to talk to Grimmjow about Hell. He was certain that everything that was happening had something to do with it. However, when he approached the front door and banged loudly on it, he was hit with a really bad feeling, making him kick the door open. Ichigo knew that something had happened to Grimmjow the moment he stepped through the front door. It was hot, there was a smell of sulfur in the air; he looked towards the kitchen to see if something was burning. At the sound of Grimmjow’s coughing he rushed to the back of the apartment, where he found Grimmjow ,on the floor, struggling to breathe.

"Grimmjow! What happened?"  
"None of your damn business, Kurosa-″ Again, he coughed blood.  
It wasn't much but it did get the teenager's attention.  
"Damn it Grimmjow… I'm calling my dad."  
"Don't… I'll be fine."  
The moment Ichigo entered the apartment, it went back to normal. Grimmjow didn't look him in the eyes, but stole a glimpse at his lips, causing his heart to flutter. He slowly started to stand up and Ichigo grabbed his arm. Ichigo Ignored Grimmjow’s protests and with a bit of a struggle, made it to the bed.  
"You can leave now, I don't need a guard."  
"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm staying and if I see you coughing up blood again, I'll drag your ass to the hospital."  
Ichigo didn't look at the ex-Espada, but started to clean up the pieces of glass that littered the floor.  
"A demon did this to you, right?"  
Ichigo waited for an answer but there was no reply.  
"We need to talk."  
"We don't. It’s my fucking problem, not yours."  
Grimmjow couldn’t help but take out his frustration, of not being able to fight the demon, on Ichigo.  
"You know what, fine…I'm outta here. I don't need to put up with your shitty attitude."  
Ichigo left the apartment, but felt guilty when a cold blast of wind met his face. He had kicked down Grimmjow’s front door and tonight was going to be a cold one. The ex-Espada may have a bad attitude combined with his high almighty pride, but the teenager wasn’t heartless. Less than ten steps away, he turned around. Looking at the ground, cursing himself for caring, he ran into the wide chest. He raised his eyes slowly until brown met cerulean.  
"Worry about me, Kurosaki? I knew you couldn't leave me."  
A heavy sigh escaped from Ichigo's lips, "You know Grimmjow, dealing with you is as tiring as having dinner every day with my dad. I'll let you stay in my house until your apartment's door is fixed and I warn you, you better not do anything stupid. Is that clear?"  
"Sure thing, cupcake." Grimmjow laughed at the look on the other's face.

It was hilarious, how easily he could irritate the teenager. It was a verbal war of stupid name-calling all the way to the Kurosaki house. The temperature was dropping by the minute and the moon somehow looked so alive to him, but the real distraction was directly in front of him.

Grimmjow walked a few steps behind Ichigo. He wondered how much the ex-Shinigami has really changed. He noticed the boy’s hair was a bit longer and his was taller. His gaze went slowly down from the shoulders to the back, unconsciously, he licked his lips.

He had to admit it! He was affected by the strawberry-haired boy, whose attitude lit up like firecrackers. He was actually interested in the ordinary life of his former enemy. Damn! From that moment on, he felt a rare need to understand Ichigo. This new life was definitely not going to be a boring from now on.

Grimmjow grinned, but in the back of his mind, the thought of that demon was still present. Sounding off, like an alarm that won't shut up. He was determined. He would train. He would get stronger. Whatever it took, no matter what, he would not be taken down without a fight.


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

_The night was still, as if the misty forest knew something was about to happen. Not a single animal was seen wandering, the trees stood utterly motionless not daring to shed even a single leaf. It was eerie. The cracking sound of a twig finally broke the silence; immediately followed by a sharp, frightened in taking of breath. It was the woman he sought. How she had escaped the lower levels of Hell was a mystery. No sinner had ever escaped without a contract._

_She was terrified and exhausted; it felt like she had been running forever. She had done her best to evade the demon, but her body began to fail her forcing her to stop her flight. She hid in the shadows trying desperately to quiet her labored breathing and prayed that he would not find her._

_The demon became momentarily distracted by the sounds of battle. It was unlike Shuren who had little interest beyond his duties, but curiosity got the better of him. In the next clearing stood a Shinigami engaging a Hollow in a beautiful, yet raw fight. Shuren had heard the tales of the ones that ruled The Soul Society, but had never seen one for himself. Immediately he felt as though he had been trapped in a deep trance. He could do little, but stare at the long flawless Crimson hair and blazing eyes, filled with determination._

_Knowing that there would be no escape, the woman stood up and spat "Oh, the mighty general getting distracted in the middle of a hunt!" He slowly turned his head her way; narrowing his striking emerald eyes. That was the last sentence she spoke. Only a scream of agony was heard as her body was levitated. Kicking her legs, flailing, she tried desperately to get loose from the tight grip on her throat._

_Shuren didn't have to lift a single finger to inflict her punishment, he only had to use his mind to make her suffer. Using this power he forced her to re-live her darkest memories and every sin she had committed before entering Hell._

_"Hey! What are you doing to that woman? Let her go, now!"_  
_The crimson haired man in a black kimono demanded._  
_"This does not concern you, Shinigami."_

_The Sinner screamed again. Shuren had not inflicted any additional punishment, so he turned back toward her, just in time to see her body explode. The snow all around them was left dyed a deep dark red. The Shinigami stared in horror, while Shuren appeared unaffected, other than the scowl on his face._

_His mind raced. This was a problem! It was absolutely necessary to find out who had let her out of Hell without a contract. It was not permitted for any demon to act on their own, unless it was an order from the Sixth. He needed answers from that woman. He had to explain why it was so important to hunt the escaped sinner, why he had left the realms of Hell without permission. Now it was too late. Shuren’s concentration was broken by a loud shrill laughter, he tried to pinpoint the origin, but had no luck Whatever it was, it was gone._

_The sound sent shivers down the Shinigami's spine. His scarlet eyes showed confusion,. He never let his guard down or moved his right hand from his sword. Renji sensed that the man in front of him was powerful. Enough so, that it made the hair on the back of the neck stand on end. Even so, the lieutenant was not ready to back down._

_"What's your name, Shinigami?"_

Grimmjow suddenly opened his eyes, wondering if what he had just dreamt was Shuren's memories of the past. It made no sense for him to dream about something that he was not a part of in the first place? Uncertain as to the answer, he absentmindedly stroked the ring wrapped around his middle finger. Grimmjow noticed the ring after Ichigo had left the apartment. It must have appeared soon after Kokuto had him against the wall. He tried to take it off, but stopped after a few unsuccessful attempts. He was then struck with the feeling that it belonged there; that he was supposed to wear it from now on.

The now fully awake, the ex-Espada wondered why, of all places he could've been sleeping, did it have to be that bedroom. It was too late to worry about it now. He looked at the bed next to him and wondered if the boy laying there was already asleep. Nearly two hours had passed since Ichigo had turned out the light and said goodnight. Grimmjow glanced toward the window with the green curtains. Between them was a small peek at the outside world that he did not fully understand.

He gently touched his fingertips to his lips and closed his cerulean blue eyes to see if he could remember the feeling. Thinking about how crazy he was to actually kiss his enemy… ex-enemy! He paused at the last word. Before the kiss, Grimmjow thought it was just for the kid's sake. However, after he kissed Ichigo new feeling emerged from his heart. The ex-Espada was not ignorant about it. Still, he didn't pay too much attention to it since things were different for Hollows in Hueco Mundo. There it was like an animal instinct. There were no sentiments on the matter. It was just the pure satisfaction of fulfilling your desire.

He rose slowly, moving closer to the bed where Ichigo rested. Grimmjow gazed at the sleeping ex-Shinigami and sat down. Part of him wanted to just rip his head off with his teeth. Not like before in his 'so called dream'. The motive felt different this time. It was as if the dark side in him was trying to take over; it just wanted to see blood all over the bed. Grimmjow suppressed the thought and continued to try to remember how it felt when he kissed Ichigo. He moved closer, slowly approaching Ichigo's face. Remembering the taste, blue eyes began to fill with lust and desire surged through his veins. His eyes carefully moved over the boys face, not wanting to miss any part of it.

The ex-Espada noticed that the teenagers face didn't have the usual frown, but a more sensual expression. His eyes moved towards the mouth where the soft thin lips parted a little and his name was exhaled in a shameless way. Again "Grimmjow…" then he licked his lips. “The boy must be having the same dream as he did at the hospital” the blue haired man thought as his lips connected with Ichigo’s. He Surrendered to his lust.

The tenderness of the lips, the feel of his skin, made him insert his tongue for a better taste. It awakened something that he experienced long ago. Hunger. However, it was not for food. It was for a meal ,yes, but not the kind that satisfied the stomach. A deep growl resonated from his chest when he noticed a particular scent. His eyes wandered over the naked torso. His chest expanded from the deep breath he took, as he tried to catch the scent again. He grabbed the sheets that were covering the lower part of Ichigo’s body and pushed them out of the way; revealing the semi-erection and wet spot beside him. Still asleep, Ichigo moved instinctively to cover the results of having the erotic dream about Grimmjow.

The teenager was vulnerable, defenseless and unaware of the danger. Grimmjow remembered what had happened earlier in the alley. Somehow, it did prove that Ichigo was different from before. When he kissed him, some of his reiatsu passed through his mouth to Ichigo and it gave him a sour taste. Ichigo drank deeply from it. The thirst for power was unquenchable. Grimmjow gazed at the piece of fabric covering the lower part of Ichigo’s body. A smirk rapidly decorated the ex-Espada’s face. Trust. The word hit Grimmjow, forcing him to clench his teeth.

_'Why? Why do you trust me, Kurosaki?'_  
He remembered what happened in Hueco Mundo, his being swallowed into Hell and the young Shinigami trying to save him.

"Why?"

As the question flowed through parted lips, Grimmjow gripped the elastic waistband of the gray boxers and tugged them down with a sharp jerk. The scent of sex filled his nostrils again and in a matter of seconds, the blue haired man was between Ichigo's legs. His right index finger caressed the tip of the head, smearing a bit of pre-cum. He wanted a taste. He brought the finger to his lips and sucked on the tip; the salty taste ignited his animalistic senses. He leaned forward until he was on top of the still dreaming Ichigo. His hand brushed the strawberry hair; his eyes roaming Ichigo’s sleeping face, until finally landing on his soft pink lips. He wanted more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!  
> Thanks for reading my story.

The light flickered as more candles appeared, making the room more illuminated. Ichigo sensed another presence, a familiar one. It gave him goose bumps, as if he knew what was going to happen next.

_"You will come to me and you will ask for my help."_

Fear of the unknown began to spread throughout his body. The demon disappeared from his mind as soon as Grimmjow had kissed him. Ichigo placed his hands on the broad chest trying to push him away, but as the kiss deepen and the wet tongue began its assault, Ichigo began to think 'Maybe now the dream will...' Ichigo then hesitated to finish the thought. 'This is wrong. It must be.' Grimmjow's right hand caressed his side, slowly moving up until it rested on his chest and then the kiss stopped. The teenager paused his breathing, as if in protest to the unmoving hand and the absence of the demanding lips. When Ichigo looked into the cerulean eyes this time, he knew it was really Grimmjow.

"What are you doing in my dream, Grimmjow?"  
For a moment, the ex-Espada was taken aback. Realizing a second later that the boy thought this was only happening inside his mind.  
"Saving you in your own dream." Grimmjow smirked dangerously.  
He moved closer to the boy's ear and whispered,  
"Breathe Ichigo… you need to breathe."  
The deep voice followed by the sensation of those teeth biting his earlobe, made Ichigo moan shamelessly.

Ichigo’s face became red, as he questioned if it was really only a dream. Grimmjow sensed the doubt coming from Ichigo's heart, but decided to go further than just kissing. He desired the boy.

It was the first time Ichigo had been kissed like that. The effect of that hand caressing his body, not in a rough or delicate way, but in a possessive and dominant way, made him long for more. Countless times Ichigo wanted Grimmjow to stop, but he wanted to experience having sex with someone more; it must be better than having sex alone. His teenage hormones raged at the thought of how it felt when he masturbated. A hand explored the tan skin, caressing this chest and then slowly moved down. He told himself "It's just a dream, might as well enjoy it-" Ichigo moaned as the hand began to stroke his full erection.

Grimmjow’s tongue moved leisurely down his jaw line until it reached his lips. The kiss was now more passionate. Grimmjow wouldn’t let it end before making Ichigo his. At last, the teenager decided to participate. Grabbing a fist full of blue hair, he passionately returned the kiss and his hips began to move in pace with Grimmjow’s hand.

"That's it, enjoy the moment, Ichigo."  
The sound of his name coming from Grimmjow was like ecstasy. It was rare and he wanted to hear it again.  
"Grimmjow, I'm about to… ″ He could no longer hold it.  
The feeling of that man's hand stroking him, and the sensations he was feeling all over his body nearly made him reach his climax.  
"Yes Ichigo, come for me and I promise to make you feel more pleasure tonight."

The sound of his name being called again was the trigger, he couldn’t hold back any longer. He gasped and trembled as he came into the mans hand. Grimmjow wasn’t going to waste this opportunity to go further. With his hand full of semen, he moved it down lower to prepare the boy for the full course. He started kissing Ichigo passionately, continuing down his chin, making his way down his throat and finally down to the chest. Grimmjow began licking and biting Ichigo’s left nipple as he pushed two fingers inside him. Ichigo whimpered at the combination of pain and pleasure. The sound was so stimulating that Grimmjow could no longer hold back. Ichigo couldn't completely comprehend what he was feeling. There was pain from having the fingers in a constant in and out rhythm. But then, it was replaced by an unknown sensation. When the same fingers reached deeper inside of him, they brushed a certain spot. He wanted to feel it, again. Needing to know how it would feel if it was touched continuously, Ichigo automatically moved his hips to get more. To his disappointment, it didn't happen again.His moans became more like desperate cries when Grimmjow removed his fingers.

"Don't worry Ichigo, I'll give you more."

Grimmjow grabbed the back of Ichigo's left thigh and without announcing what he was about to do next, he thrust into Ichigo. A scream escaped from the boy, making the blue haired man wary. He stopped moving, thinking that he might have been too rough with Ichigo, since he was obviously still a virgin. However, it felt so good inside the boy. Tight, warm, wet; it made it nearly impossible to not continue thrusting. Grimmjow began biting and kissing his neck.

"You want me to stop?" The question barely heard as he thrust deeper.  
Again, hitting that certain spot that Ichigo wanted to be touched.  
"No..."  
"No what?"  
The movements were slow, but deeper, giving Ichigo bursts of pleasure.  
"Don't…stop." Ichigo moaned as he arched his back.  
Grimmjow placed Ichigo's legs over his shoulders. He began to move faster, sinking in deeper with each thrust, blue eyes became dark. He was dazed by the sexy sounds; intoxicated by the pleasure he felt with his erection continuously compressed. Ichigo tightened the grip on Grimmjow's biceps and bit his lower lip so hard that his vision became blurry.  
"Grimmjow…"  
"Yes Ichigo, don't hold it..."

His body tensed as his hands abandoned the strong biceps to grasp convulsively at the sheets. Ichigo’s head tilted back and forth and whimpers escaped his lips. He was close, so close. The night was at an end and the morning sun began to climb the sky and a ray of light fell across their bodies, making the sweat glisten. Grimmjow gazed at the body under him once more, loving the reaction he was causing. A growl resonated as his body also tensed. Both came at the same time, releasing sounds of pleasure from the mutual orgasm. Grimmjow's body collapsed on top of Ichigo, his face near Ichigo’s ear.

"You're mine. No demon or anything else will take you from me."

Grimmjow caught his breath, stood up and before leaving the room, covered the now sleeping teenager. Ichigo was so exhausted that he didn't reply or give any indication that he had heard the words that were spoken. The ex-Espada grabbed the clothes he was wearing the night before and rushed to the shower. He stopped before exiting the room and looked back at Ichigo. His heart felt heavy, feeling as if he would regret not staying next to the boy for the rest of the morning.

Grimmjow showered as fast as he could, barely dried his body and got dressed. He wanted to get out of that house as soon as possible. The way he felt earlier was unexpected. “Just wrong." He murmured while rushing down the stairs toward the door. When he hit the last step, a sweet voice greeted him.

Yuzu smiled “Good morning, Grimmjow. Would you like to eat breakfast?”  
She had suddenly appeared in front of him with a spatula in one hand and a plate in the other. He remembered seeing the girl helping at the clinic every time he went for his check-ups.  
"No, I have to go. I have something important to do."  
He continued his way to the door.  
"Is my brother awake?"  
Stopping mid-way, Grimmjow half-smiled and turned around.  
"No. He’s still sleeping and I don't think he’ll wake up anytime soon."  
"Oh… at least he’s resting, he needs it."  
Confused by what the girl had said, he tilted his head to the side and wondered if she had heard them. Grimmjow swallowed hard, hoping it was something else, and asked,  
"Why?"  
"The nightmares…"  
Sadness reflected in her eyes as she began to wring her tiny hands nervously.  
"Before you came to visit brother, he used to wake up screaming in the middle of the night. He couldn't go back to sleep after that. Other times he just cried in his sleep calling our names, even yours, Grimmjow. Every night…" Tears formed as she continued, "The horror on his face-"  
"Yuzu!" Karin called from mid-stairs, making her twin sister smile again.  
"Don't bother Grimmjow with old stories. Is breakfast ready?"

It hurt her to see Yuzu cry as she told Grimmjow about what had happened to Ichigo, not so long ago. The memories hurt her, too. Both of them loved and admired Ichigo. Karin knew about Ichigo losing his powers and how it had affected him. However, Ichigo never talked about the nightmares to any of them, not even to their father.

Grimmjow accepted the invitation and sat at the table. He was hoping the girls might say more about Ichigo's nightmares. Time went by at the breakfast table without further talk about the nightmares and curiosity turned into anxiety.

  
**ooXXXoo**

Grimmjow sat on the edge of his bed, his naked feet touching the cold tile; elbows resting on his knees. He covered his face with both hands and exhaled. He was glad that tonight he was back in his own apartment. The landlord had already repaired the front door. Grimmjow was a little confused that the old man hadn’t questioned him about how the door was broken, but he was grateful to him for both.

He couldn’t sleep, not after what had happened the night before with Ichigo. He felt the sensations still lingering throughout his body. The memory of those brown eyes filled with lust and just a little fear. It was Ichigo’s first time and Grimmjow wondered if the strawberry-haired teenager ever had a girlfriend. This made him feel a small twinge of jealousy in his heart.

Grimmjow tried to clear his mind. He felt exhausted from too much thinking. He lay down on his bed to see if he could, at least, get a few hours of sleep. Then, what Ichigo's little sister said came to mind and he was glad he had spoken to Urahara earlier and asked him if he knew of a place where he could train. The eccentric shopkeeper was quite excited by the question and immediately offered to help him; meaning, as soon as the next day.The ex-Espada wanted a place to train without distractions, especially away from a certain strawberry-haired teenager.

He still couldn’t sleep. Thinking about the demon having Ichigo made him desperate. 'Why?' The question died shortly after asking it. It didn't really matter what the reason was. He wanted Ichigo and no one else was going to have him.

Grimmjow had never believed before that power should be acquired by any means necessary. Back in Hueco Mundo, when he was still a Gillian, he needed to eat others in order to survive. By doing that, he evolved into an Adjuchas and was already considered a king by his followers. Then Aizen arrived offering powers to make the Arrancar stronger. Grimmjow just saw it as an opportunity to fight new opponents. But now, with a demon picking a fight with him, he didn’t mind the idea of acquiring powers by any means necessary. Powers from something he did not know existed. Grimmjow had heard rumors about a place far worse than Hueco Mundo, but never expected that he would become a resident of this place one day.


	11. Chapter 11

Slowly, he turned. Lying on his left side, he glanced at the clock. It was already noon, so going to school was out of the question. Besides, he was too exhausted. Ichigo tried to get out of bed, but a stabbing pain went through his lower back. Then he felt the wetness between his legs, a sticky feeling on his stomach and a weird feeling inside his ... "Oh, shit." His eyes opened wide at the memory of what had happened last night. He sat on the bed, exposing his lower body and gazed at the sheet below it. Ichigo cursed Grimmjow as he stared at the stain. But at the same time, he had to blame himself. Grimmjow had asked him if he wanted him to stop and Ichigo told him not to, to satisfy his own sexual desires.

Finally, the dream had an ending. The incomplete game of seduction had reached its climax, not once, but twice. Ichigo looked at the unmade futon…"Bastard ran off after doing that to me." The strawberry-haired teenager was feeling pissed and confused. His lips already curled in a snarl, added to the usual frown. However, it was useless to dwell on something that could not be undone. He got out of bed, put on his boxers and grabbed the dirty sheets. Since it was noon, he knew Yuzu and Karin were at school and his father was at the clinic, giving him the chance to wash the sheets. He started the washing machine and finally went upstairs to take a shower.

Everything that was happening was new to him. The kisses, the touching and the sensations he felt with everything that Grimmjow did to his body. What he saw in those blue eyes confused him. A man that had once tried to kill him was back in his life and Ichigo didn't have a clue why. _"You're mine…"_ The words resonated in the back of his mind, like a vow on a distant wind. He wondered if he had heard it before, but it seemed like something was missing. Each step he took on his way to the bathroom felt heavy; like time moved slowly. His brown eyes were staring straight ahead into nothing. He was lost in his own confusion when he realized he was already in front of the bathroom mirror.

He stood in front of the mirror gazing at the bite mark on his neck. Ichigo slowly traced the purple spot with his fingertip and groaned. It hurt a little, but it reminded him of the pleasure he felt when the mark was made. He recalled the feeling of those lips assaulting not only his mouth, but also his body. Fingers kept trailing down his skin wherever Grimmjow's lips touched. Suddenly he was confused. "What am I doing?" Ichigo murmured on his way to the shower. He took off his boxers, trying to ignore how aroused he was by the lustful thoughts. He turned the knob on the faucet until the water was warm, just the way he liked it. As the water ran over his skin, it reminded him of the warmth he felt from Grimmjow's body. Ichigo couldn't help himself anymore. By the time the washing machine stopped, he had already finished jerking himself off, hoping that it would be the end of it.

**ooXXXoo**

After running a few hours, trying to get certain events out of his mind, Grimmjow went back to his apartment. He took a quick shower, got dressed and then went out again to Urahara's place. He wanted to start training right away and also ask Shuren a few questions. He remembered something about Ichigo's dream; a familiar sensation that struck him as soon as he was inside the vision. It didn't bother him at first, but as the minutes past, enjoying his morning run, it kept bothering him. He also wanted to ask about the ring. He always wore the object, even when taking a shower, as if it was part of him

When he arrived at the shop, Grimmjow noticed a red-haired kid opening the front door.  
"Boss, he's here." Jinta called, observing the ex-Espada as he approached the entrance. Once inside, he noticed two others aside from the shopkeeper and the red-haired kid. There was a girl with black hair that had an innocent look about her, but Grimmjow could sense she was a real firecracker. Finally, there was a tall, broad man with dark hair and dark skin who wore glasses. The man bowed towards him.

"Welcome Grimmjow-san, please have a seat. Would you like some breakfast?" The shopkeeper recited, already flipping the fan as if trying to hide the wicked grin.  
"I already ate…" He lied, but hearing that question made him remember about what the girl with light hair told him yesterday.  
"I just want to start training right away."  
"Sure, this way then."  
"Thank you."

He could barely spit the words out of his mouth. Gratitude was not something he was accustomed to in Hueco Mundo. However, if he wanted to live on this world the least he could do was to try and adapt. It was a little confusing for Grimmjow when nobody asked him any questions about his business. If he was in the other person's shoes, he would be asking questions right away. For instance, the landlord fixed the apartment door and never asked what happened. And now, this person is letting him train in his shop without asking why he needed to train and for what purpose. The trail of thoughts was interrupted when Urahara called him. The man was holding the knob to what seemed to be a door leading to an underground room.

When he descended the wide stairs he was perplexed by the surroundings. The place looked like a desolate, rocky, land spotted with dead trees. Grimmjow smiled, the place was perfect.  
Urahara shouted from above before closing the door. "You can train in here without worrying about someone interrupting, unless anything mayor happens and I then I will have to intrude." There was no need for him to be around, or worry about anything happening.

As soon as Grimmjow entered his mind world he went to question the demon. However, Shuren started attacking the ex-Espada immediately, sending him flying across the rough sands. The words "fight first, questions later" annoyed him so much that the questions he had, were all gone. From the tattoo on his forearm he extracted his sword. The Hollow panther was no longer visible. The length of his blue hair increased, reaching his lower back. A full grin adorned his face, showing the white canine's full length. The excitement of an upcoming fight was reflected in his now dark blue eyes.

**ooXXXoo**

"Hey demon! I want answers, now."  
Already eleven hours had passed since they had started training.  
"Grimmjow, my name is Shuren."  
Grimmjow's muscles tensed at the way the demon said his name, but stood his ground. He cleaned the blood off of the corner of his mouth with the back of his left hand. He noticed again that it was black instead of red, like it was a moment ago. Not to mention the sudden intent to kill he felt as soon as he tried to use his powers.  
"If you don't learn how to control the powers I'm giving you, you will end up killing innocent souls around you. You will go berserk and with that, you will call for unnecessary attention. Especially from The Soul Society."  
"I'm trying-" He coughed up blood again, but this time it was red.  
Also the sharp pain he felt in his heart at the beginning of the training had come back. It was far worse than before, and this time, he couldn't hide the pain from Shuren.  
"That is the borrowed human side in you. The heart is rejecting the powers, again. I told you once before, you may have a heart but you are not a human. If you continue with the training it will become accustomed, like before… eventually."  
The demon regretted the last words were spoken out loud, become aware of the questionable look in the cerulean blue eyes.  
"What do you mean like before? Whose heart is this?"  
"We can talk about that another time, for now-"  
"That’s the same answer you gave me when I asked you “Why me?” Why you chose me from all the other souls and got me out of that shit hole called Hell. Also, when I asked you why you are helping me to get stronger, even giving me your powers… tch."  
Not wanting to hear another lame excuse, Grimmjow turned around and sat on one of the surrounding rocks. With one hand he lifted the long blue locks covering the back of his neck.  
"Let's get this shit over with, I'm fucking tired."  
Shuren sighed; dealing with the ex-Espada had him at the limit of his patience. Nevertheless, he needed Grimmjow to be focused when he was training. Unnecessary worries would not give way to any progress.  
"What I'm doing is for your own benefit. You need my powers, so for now, just concentrate on learning how to control them."  
Shuren walked towards the blue-haired man and placed his right index finger in front of the tattooed word Spirit.  
"All I ask from you Grimmjow, is to trust me… at least for now."  
When his finger was an inch away from the skin, he let some of his powers pass to Grimmjow's unsettled soul. A calming sensation ran through his veins. The restless feelings were quickly vanishing from his heart. It was as if his mind was a completed page, filled with difficult experiences and Shuren was replacing it with a blank one. It was like a drug that was clearing his mind of everything and making him high enough that he didn’t care. When Shuren thought it was enough and that the soul was calm, he moved closer until his lips were next to Grimmjow's ear.  
"And to answer your first question, it was you who called for me."

Confused by what he just heard, he turned around, but it was too late. The demon had already disappeared, adding yet another question to his list. Instead, he found an eccentric man flipping an annoying fan that was obviously hiding the grin on his face.

"I know you must be tired Grimmjow-San, but I'd like you to give me a blood sample. It will only take a minute and after that, you can go home."  
For a moment, Grimmjow hesitated. He hated needles.  
"Fine."

**ooXXXoo**

Back into his dark chamber, Shuren was satisfied with Grimmjow's progress. Soon he would accomplish what he desired; without caring what happened to Grimmjow afterwards. Slowly he closed his eyes in need of some rest. Not having his full powers and giving what he had left to the ex-Espada was damaging his own soul. The only way to heal himself, even just a little, was when Grimmjow was asleep. His mind drifted to what had happened when he was taken to see the King.

Shuren was taken to the throne room, but did not know the reason why. He had already been sentenced, so he was extremely wary. His plan was only at the beginning, so he hoped that the sentence of imprisonment wasn't going to change.

After the King, in Hell's kingdom, was the Sixth. The Sixth was the name of Hell's council; consisting of six powerful demons that never left the castle. They didn't need to, since they could control any Sinner and their actions with a snap of their fingers.

 

"We need to find it before they do."  
"Why? Why insist on bringing that creature in here alive. Let them deal with it like before."  
"No! It was our mistake not taking him before-"  
"Silence!"  
"Our deepest apologies, my King."  
"We would like to ask the General ourselves the reason as to why he chose that creature."  
"My King, if we may say, we the council are just worried about the General's actions."  
"We, the Sixth, do not approve of the actions of the trait-"  
"Silence! We do not want to hear more from the Sixth. We will wait for Shuren to speak."

When the staff of the King of Hell hit the concrete floor, the sound echoed throughout the whole kingdom. No one in the castle or even miles away from it dare to make a sound or even the slightest movement for hours. He was the King and a very terrifying demon. For centuries he reigned over Hell and controlled every demon's actions. He was a demon that had devoured thousands of souls, his voice sounding as if all those souls were speaking at the same time. The difference between demons and Hell's guardians is that when a soul is devoured by a demon, it doesn't come back.

 

Shuren should have been devoured for the events that occurred in the world of the Living, instead the King chose to imprison him. Countless generals before him did not receive such leniency, but they ended up as the king's meal. However, the King treated Shuren differently. He listened to Shuren whenever he wanted to speak his mind. He was the only one who was permitted to act as such. He was like a son to the King.

When the doors opened, eyes were immediately on the prisoner. Some looked on with concern, while others looked on with anger and envy. Without hesitating, the King dismissed the council and the court's guards. No one from the Sixth dared to question his actions. As soon as the double doors of the throne room closed, Shuren spoke, not giving the King a chance to demand answers.

"My King, I want my punishment to be death, but before that, I’d like to ask for some time to settle some unfinished-" Shuren tried, but he expected to be interrupted.  
"Why Shuren? Why sacrifice yourself for someone who has already forgotten about you? There is no need for that."  
"I made a promise, my King."


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

The night was calm and Grimmjow was thankful that it wasn't snowing, or even as cold as it was yesterday. Although, a strange feeling surrounded him like it did each night on his way to his apartment. He felt as if the people passing by knew what he was and what he was trying to do. Ever since he started training, he had begun to see and sense the World of the Living differently.  
  
The streets were crowded with people getting off from work as they headed home. Even if they appeared to be normal humans, he was sure that there were a few that were not. Since it was just a feeling, Grimmjow tried to ignore it and continued walking. He was glad that he had asked old man Kushan for a few days off. He went straight to his apartment, not bothering to stop for something to eat. Grimmjow did not want to waste more time since Shuren decided to explain things tonight.

_"Tonight, we will have a little chat. Since your insignificant questions won't let you concentrate properly,_   
_I'll give you some answers."_

He walked at a fast pace, trying to ignore the whispers that he had started hearing more clearly. However, it was impossible. Those whispers were about him. Grimmjow didn't understand, but he didn't really mind. If people were afraid of him, let them be. This was what he thought, but then the worried uneasily if there were humans that could know his true self. If they did would they accept him one day? He pushed those thoughts aside and concentrated on what he had to do now.

The only way to go upstairs to his apartment was to walk by the front of the store. Grimmjow put on the hoodie, shoved his hands into the pocket and he walked as fast as he could. As he passed the entrance, he glanced from the corner of his eye and saw Ichigo at the register attending a customer. Not looking where he was going, he unexpectedly bumped into a group of teenage girls.

A giggling sound made Ichigo curious. When he looked away from the register in the direction of the sound, he froze. Ichigo knew it was Grimmjow. For a split second, brown eyes met blue and their hearts forgot their settled rhythms. However, the source of the giggling sound made Ichigo turn away. Unanswered questions just kept piling up and the truth seemed so far away that Ichigo was at his limit. He knew that if he let this chance get away, things would keep happening. Too many days had gone by since the last time he spoke to Grimmjow and the nightmares began to appear, again.

Grimmjow was certain that Ichigo had seen him. As soon as he looked into those chocolate eyes, he wanted to ignore the humans in the store, grab the boy and take him to his bed. He craved the sensation of those sweet lips. Unfortunately for the ex-Espada, after a single taste he had become addicted.

Maybe he was addicted to the boy even before? It was something that he didn't realize, until now. Looking back, the first time he laid eyes on that young Shinigami his animal instincts had been awakened. Back in Hueco Mundo, when the Cuarta Espada Ulquiorra showed Aizen his report regarding Ichigo, Grimmjow’s hunger increased. Also after their first fight, Grimmjow wanted more. It was not enough for him to win the first fight or even the chance to fight a second time, he just couldn’t help himself from craving more, when it came to Ichigo.

The door closed behind him and a loud sigh followed. His body felt heavy and he needed a shower, but at that moment it was not a priority. As soon as Grimmjow got close to the bed, he let his body fall onto it. It wasn't as if he was tired, on the contrary, he had too much energy flowing in him. He constantly felt like he was on a sugar rush or a caffeine high. He knew it was due to the demon's powers inside him, scratching to get out. He rolled over, faced the ceiling and closed his eyes.

Once inside his mind, the darkness started to disappear and in front of him, the scene he had become accustomed to appeared. Grimmjow didn’t realize that when he entered this world his body disappeared entirely from reality. The only exception to this was if his connection to the World of the Living was right next to him; his connection being no other than Ichigo.

"Why is it that you insist on knowing? Is it not sufficient to be given powers beyond your understanding? You need to stop dwelling on the unnecessary things in your mind or you can't advance to the next level."  
When the voice continued, a figure appeared in front of the ex-Espada.  
"I think I deserve an explanation about a few things. First of all, if I'm going to become your fucking puppet, at least tell me the reason."  
Shuren kept his back towards Grimmjow, but his head slowly turned to the side. The emerald eyes examined the dark energy around the blue haired creature behind him and smirked. Grimmjow was playing with the ring.  
"For instance, you want to know about that ring."  
"Yeah, but first, I want to know something that has been bothering me, ever since I last saw Kurosaki."  
"You mean when you finally had sex with the boy?"  
A growing sound made Shuren turn his face away to hide his laughter from Grimmjow.  
"When I entered his mind there was a familiar feeling. It's hard to describe shit like that." Grimmjow exhale noisily but continued, "Like the same feeling I get when you're around. And something else, ever since I got this ring, there's been some fucked up dreams I'm having, that, I think, have to do with your past. Why?"  
The smirk disappeared. His lips formed a thin line and Shuren kept quiet for a moment.  
The scenery changed. They were no longer on the Hollow tree or surrounded by the white sand. They were now in the depths of Hell. The silence that Grimmjow enjoyed in his mind world was replaced by terrifying screams of agony from the Sinners. The demon noticed Grimmjow’s muscles tense and those cerulean eyes began to dart wildly.  
"Calm down, Grimmjow. I am not taking you back to Hell. I feel more comfortable explaining things to you here, than in your calm world."  
He decided to trust on the demon's words, for now. They were standing on a high cliff that looked out over endless columns of red flames that adorned the rocky floors of Hell. Placing his hands inside the front pockets of his jeans, Grimmjow stepped closer to the edge and looked down.  
"If you haven’t already guessed, the ring is mine, it is a part of my soul and in it are most of my memories. You could say the ones that I don't want anyone else to know about. You are having visions of my past because you are wearing the ring. Not only will it allow you to see my past, but I can also see yours. However, most of the memories in your mind were erased the moment you entered Hell."  
"Hah…that's bullshit. I remember everything."  
"Let's test that theory, shall we? Take off the ring and try to remember what happened before you entered Hell."  
“I would be happy to take your little test, but this thing won’t budge from my finger.”  
“It will if I allow it.”  
Grimmjow accepted the challenge and took the ring off from his finger.  
"Before I came to Hell, I was fighting Kurosaki, or better yet, kicking his ass."  
The ex-Espada grinned at the recollection of that short memory and tried to continue.  
"...and since I didn't want to end the fight like that-"  
He got confused. His thoughts became jumbled.  
"Then a- I was… dammit!"  
He stopped, already pissed because he had lost the small challenge, Grimmjow put the ring back on his finger and tried again.  
"No need for that, my blue boy. It doesn’t work that way. You might have pieces of your past but that is all. Sometimes, a word might trigger a memory or a name. Even a place or an object but other than that, it would be like trying to solve a puzzle that was missing most of the pieces."  
Shuren saw the confusion written all over Grimmjow's face and sighed.  
"This is why I told you not to think about the past and focus on what we are trying to accomplish. The ring also shares a portion of my powers and that is why you feel as if something else is inside you. That is also the reason why you must learn how to control it. If you don't…"  
Suddenly Shuren stopped, aggravated by the memory of what had happened to him; his inability to stay in control.  
"What? Finish what you were saying. You want me to trust you, right?"  
Grimmjow knew there was more to the story and wanted to know the end of it. He was curious to know if it was what he already suspected.


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

Grimmjow knew there was something else that the demon didn't want him to know. However, he thought he knew how to get him to talk.

"I think I might be more relaxed if I knew more about it."  
The ex-Espada held his forehead high without looking directly at Shuren. He gazed straight ahead for a second and felt that it was working. The demon sighed before he started talking.

"When you are a powerful demon, like me, who has lived thousands of years in the realms of Hell, your soul becomes overwhelmed. The more you battle against insanity, the more your mind will adjust. And with that, your soul becomes stronger, strong enough to hold more than one source of power. Your soul tends to split in two, but that does not mean you will have two beings living inside you. Only the King can. hold more than one. However, if you do not learn how to control both pieces, one will become greater and will leave your body. This piece or “thing” can then turn into a demon itself."  
Shuren paused, no longer able to continue.  
"We will continue our conversation some other time…"  
"Oi, are you going to end it like that? Explain that shit about two-"  
"I'm exhausted, Grimmjow. I have to rest for a while."  
Shuren slowly walked towards Grimmjow, until he was a few inches in front of him.  
"Oi demon, what are you-"  
Shuren lightly placed his right hand on Grimmjow's chest, barely touching it.  
"Get some rest too, Grimmjow."  
The words were like an enchantment. Grimmjow felt the skin on the back of his neck burning as his body. He screamed as he started to fall from the high cliff. Not only from the fall into the depths of Hell, but also from the intense pain in his chest. It was as if the muscle was trying to get out. When Grimmjow grabbed the front of his jacket tightly, his body suddenly fell onto his bed. He was now in his apartment, lying on his bed. His eyelids were heavy, his vision became blurry, but he still saw the strawberry hair in front of him for a few seconds before falling asleep.  
"Grimmjow!"  
"Damn demon-"  
His uninvited visitor got curious about what Grimmjow murmured. Nevertheless, he was not surprised.  
"I need…sleep"  
Were the last words Ichigo heard after he entered the Grimmjow’s bedroom.  
"Don't worry about Grimmjow, Kurosaki-kun."  
Ichigo jumped, startled by the sound of his bosses voice.  
"Kushan-San! When did you get in? I didn't hear you."  
"Ha-ha, I was already here checking if the problem with the hot water was fixed."  
The landlord placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder and continued.  
"He's just exhausted and needs to rest. I suggest you stay here and rest too. You look like you haven't sleep for weeks."  
"Oh no, I can't Kushan-san. My old man will get worry if-"  
Ichigo thought of the first excuse that came to mind. He wanted to confront the ex-Espada, but now he felt it was too soon, he suddenly wasn't ready to speak about the events that had happened between them.  
"Don't worry, my boy, I'll call your father so there’s no need to be concerned."  
The landlord pressed a little harder on his shoulder, pushing Ichigo into a sitting position on the bed next to Grimmjow. The old man removed his hand and placed it gently on Ichigo's forehead,  
"Just go to sleep."  
And with that, the young man fell on his back, fast asleep. It was as if the touch from the landlord sent him into a peaceful dream. A sigh of relief escaped Ichigo’s lips as his mind drifted into the place where he thought the nightmare wouldn't come to hunt him.

Ichigo slept, without the nightmares, at least for a night. Even though he was in the same room as Grimmjow, he couldn't enter into the hiss mind or share the same dream like before. It was as if a wall had been put up between them, not allowing the two to be together.

Ichigo found himself in a room with empty wooden walls other than a small window that had no view of the outside world; only black nothingness. Below the window was a small wooden table with a single chair. From the ceiling hung a single light bulb that illuminated the room; it swung slowly, side to side as if something was pushing it.

Other than that the room was empty and had no doors. The teenager didn't felt any dangerous presence, but he knew he was not alone. He sat on the empty chair, placed his left elbow on the table and rested his chin in his hand. He faced the small window, gazing into the darkness. He knew something was watching him, but didn’t care. Ichigo felt empty inside. The same way he felt long ago when Grimmjow was captured by the guardians of Hell. The same feeling he had when the last drop of his Shinigami powers left his body.

'He's out there waiting for you, but you don't have any powers and sooner or later you will become of no interest to him. Soon he will get tired of waiting and will leave you, like everyone else did. Even the one that once called you his King left.'

The words hurt. So much that he felt like he couldn’t breathe. Without realizing it Ichigo had changed the moment Grimmjow had reappeared in his life. At first, he was annoyed by it, but soon after he felt the emptiness in his heart fill. He felt a warm smile deep inside as he admitted this to himself; that it was Grimmjow who had filled the emptiness. Ichigo, now, realized that he was lonely before. As the voice kept chanting those words, the hidden smile started to vanish.

'Don't be afraid of me. I apologize about the way I tried to approach you before. I am a being that is not familiar with humans. I mean no harm to you. I'm just answering your plea.'  
Ichigo didn't move or flinch at the eerie voice, he just sat there on that chair as if contemplating what was outside.  
"What do you mean by plea?"  
Ichigo was calm and curious about who or what was talking to him.  
'What if something were to happen in your world? Like it happened before when you had your powers. I can help you.'  
"I don't remember asking for help."  
The teenager kept calm, but thought about the words he just heard.  
'Soon he will get tired of waiting.'  
Ichigo kept hearing that line over and over again in his mind.  
"Who are you talking about? Who are you anyway?"  
Ichigo was afraid of the truth.  
'What if something were to happen to your world.? You can't do anything without your powers.'  
Ichigo was beginning to get irritated. He sighed and closed his eyes to see if the voice would shut up, but it didn't work.  
"Are you going to answer me or not? Who are you?"  
'I'll be in danger if you stay asleep in here. If you want answers, wake up and get out of that place.'  
The eerie voice began to vanish, making Ichigo to open his eyes.  
"What now…who are-?"  
"Wake up! Get out of that place!'


	14. Chapter 14

 

The dark feelings growing inside Grimmjow were unavoidable. Little by little, Shuren’s plan, to have a vessel so strong that could take a place among the demons, was coming true. However, he didn't expect the powers to advance so swiftly within the ex-Espada. Shuren knew the creature was strong, but it seemed that, as soon as he made a connection with the human, his powers began to evolve. The demon was exhausted from giving what power he had left to Grimmjow. His time in Hell was coming to an end. He must fully control the blue creature, in order to combine their powers. He had to move quickly!

_“Soon, my crimson angel… I will see you soon”_ '

 

**00XXX00**

 

Grimmjow's mind took him on another trip into the past. One that felt even more realistic than before. The first scene that appeared was in the misty forest from before. There were two bodies pressed together under the moonlight. One pushed the other against the trunk of a tree. The sounds of pleasure made his hair stand on end. That sensation felt so real that he wished it was him fucking, until he realized who it was. Emerald eyes looked directly at him, as if he was actually there. Shuren smiled devilishly before everything vanished. Then suddenly Grimmjow felt like he was being yanked; sent into another world. As quickly the rough sensation began; it stopped. His body then felt light as air, as if someone or something was carrying him.

Another scene began to play, but this one was in the last level of Hell. This was the same place where he once was chained as punishment for attacking a guardian. Two silhouettes appeared in front of him. At first, it was hard for Grimmjow to hear what the figures were saying, until he moved closer.

"Why are you doing this to me? Am I not part of you?"  
The skinless creature spoke with a trembling voice.  
"You are a mistake; something that should not exist in the first place."  
"You should understand that without me, you are incomplete; that you are more vulnerable. You know what will happen to you if-"  
"Silence!"  
Shuren destroyed the chains that kept the creature at bay.  
"Get out, before I make you disappear."  
"You can't do that, Shuren!"  
The creature shouted the name and continued pleading; trying to make some type of bargain.  
"Accept me and I will follow your orders. Reject me and I'll-"  
He didn't or rather, he couldn't finish the sentence. Before it’s body could completely regenerate, black smoke surrounded it, making it disappear; just as Shuren had promised.

Grimmjow was left wanting to know what happened next, but an uneasy feeling made him wake up. Unfortunately, he completely forgot everything about the visions. These dreams were sometimes out of his control, but little by little he understood the truth behind them and the demon that still refused to reveal his true intentions.

**00XXX00**

Ichigo stood in front of his house and knew he was not alone. He felt the presence of the one who invaded his dreams. Before leaving the small apartment, Ichigo glanced at the sleeping ex-Espada. He looked so human, as if he always was. He appeared to be sleeping peacefully, but Ichigo had a feeling that wasn’t true. His eyes wandered away from Grimmjow, as he was feeling doubt in his heart, as if the voice of his subconscious was telling him not to trust Grimmjow. Then he turned his gaze back toward the sleeping man; lifted his hand and slowly brushed away blue locks from his face, but felt something weird. Then fixed on those parted lips that kissed him more than once, he tried to touch them with his fingertips. However, this time he was actually shocked. It felt like something was preventing them from having any physical contact. He was disappointed that their parting did not go as he had hoped. Unsure about what to do, he left.

Ichigo realized that it was probably not a good idea to go to his house, but he did know where he could go. He began to walk, this time, to a place where he knew that if anything were to happen there'd be others who could help him. When he arrived at his destination, someone was already waiting for him at the door.

"This is rare for you to visit me at this hour, Kurosaki-san."  
"Yeah, I know. I was wondering if I can use your basement, Urahara-San."  
"Well, I'm not going to question your motives but I'll tell you this…"  
The shopkeeper lowered the fan that covered his face, exposing a serious look.  
"Be careful, Ichigo."  
Without looking directly at the shopkeeper eyes, the teenager barely bowed his head as he walked forward passing the doorway.  
"Don't worry; I know what I'm doing."  
He whispered those words as if he was trying to convince himself. He didn’t know what he was doing or what to expect, but he didn't care. He was driven by the anxiety of not wanting to be alone; by the thoughts of relying on others, if something were to happen in Karakura town and especially by the thought of being saved by the one who was once his enemy.  
"Who are you?" Ichigo asked, as soon as he walked down the stairs.  
He didn’t want to wait any longer, not even for the stranger to appear.  
"I am part of the one who resides inside your blue haired friend."  
"What do you mean? Like possessed?"  
"Not exactly, you must first understand about my existence, then, you can understand the truth."  
A figure appeared, at last, showing his true form, making the teenager move a step back. A lean, tall man with pale skin stood in front of him. He bent forward just to get a closer look at Ichigo's eyes. His height of six feet five could just about intimidate anyone, but not Ichigo. Black bandages covered the upper half of his head and neck. Tufts of white hair stood out from between the bandages that covered his head. Broken chains were visible on both wrists and coming out from under the bandages around his neck. What stood out most about the creature, besides his presence was his despairing, distant gaze.

Ichigo's usual frown appeared before he spoke.  
"I'm listening."  
He moved another step back. It made him uncomfortable, being so close to this new person.  
"I only wanted to exist. To be accepted by him."  
The tall man straightened his back, ending his eye contact with the teenager. He looked to the side as if not wanting to show the boy the sorrow that filled his uncovered purple eye.  
"Are you talking about the one inside Grimmjow?"  
"Shuren, his name is Shuren and he is a demon.; a very powerful demon from Hell."  
This story interested Ichigo and held his curiosity. He hoped it would hold the answer to one of the questions he was so desperate to find. He also hoped to gain a better understanding about the things that were happening to Grimmjow.  
"Are you the one that approached me near the storages the other night?"  
"Yes, and I am sorry for my behavior. Like I said before, I'm not accustomed to humans, I am an incomplete creature. I am only a half-demon."  
Ichigo looked into that one purple eye and wondered if this person, or thing, could be trusted. He decided to give him a chance and listened to what the other had to say.  
"Before you continue, it would be nice to know your name, right?"  
The tall man's eye opened wide. This was the first time that someone had asked him for his name or wanted to know anything about him.  
"My name is Kokuto. I was created from Shuren. When a demon becomes very powerful, he has to deal with that power or he will lose control of it. The demon must participate in a ritual that makes the excess of power more controllable. During this ritual, the demon must give up his heart. All demons were once humans and when a soul goes to Hell, his mind is consumed by madness. This is the point where you must choose to either give up your humanity and become a demon or to stay human and become a Sinner."  
"Wait. Give up your humanity? How?"  
"When you give up your heart willingly, you lose your humanity, forever. When a soul agrees to become a demon, his heart is removed and that soul begins a trial. If the soul survives the trial, which could last years, it then becomes a demon. When you are officially a demon your human heart is locked away, somewhere, inside the King's castle. Later, depending on how powerful the demon becomes, the ritual is held at the appropriate time."  
"And if the soul doesn't pass the trial, what happens then?"  
At this moment, for some reason, Ichigo was thinking about Grimmjow. However, with the ex-Espada, it was a little different since he was a Hollow when he entered Hell.  
"Well, I don’t know if you know this, but no one ever dies in Hell, though there is one exception. Anyway, normally a soul is devoured by the Guardians and it disappears. You think this would be the end of it, but the soul is not granted the sweet mercy of death, instead it is spit back out into the bowels of Hell to continue suffering. When the soul reawakens there, their heart is returned to them. However, it might not be the same as it was before the trial., having been infected by Hell"

“However, Shuren passed the trials and became very powerful, so powerful that the King decided to make him his general. Years later he participated in the ritual, but it was not performed in the manner that was set forth. He was given his heart to attend the ritual, but seconds before the ritual began, he left Hell and chased a Sinner into The World of the Living. This escaped Sinner was his responsibility, but he should never have left without the King or the council's approval, especially while he had his heart in his possession.

“Since Shuren did not start the trial as he was supposed to, his powers went out of control and divided into two beings. I am one of those beings and Shuren is the other. After I was created he sent me into the depths of Hell, the last level; to hide my existence.”

“He returned to the castle and participated in the ritual, as though nothing had happened, but something in him had changed. Shuren ignored this fact and completed the so- called ritual. Immediately after the ritual, he released me and then forced me into another dimension that was neither Hell nor The Soul Society.”

“When your friend was in Hell, Shuren made him the offer to return to The World of the Living. When your friend accepted his offer, he was given Shuren’s heart. As part of the pact Grimmjow was sent here to The World of the Living, with Shuren’s heart in his chest. I am a part of Shuren’s heart, so I also appeared in this world."  
"What does all this have to do with you helping me getting my powers back? Is Shuren planning to destroy Karakura Town or make Grimmjow do it?"  
At this point, Ichigo was afraid of the answer. He always wanted to believe that Grimmjow had changed, that he was a new person.  
"Not exactly, he does not plan to destroy your world."  
The teenager let out a sigh of relief, but it was far too soon to feel relieved.  
“What Shuren plans to do will kill your friend. You see, when your friend was in Hell, he was constantly fighting; his soul disappearing, but then reappearing each time, thus never truly dying. In Hell, there is one way for a soul to disappear entirely, without any hope for return . . . this is what Shuren has planned for your friend."


	15. Chapter 15

The light of another day began to peek through the thin bedroom curtain. Kokuto had disappeared as soon as the morning broke, not leaving enough time to discuss how Ichigo could get his powers back. After the short time he had spent with Ichigo, a fierce craving began to grow inside of him. At first, it was only for his own purposes of becoming a full demon, but now it was getting clouded by the desire to devour Ichigo's soul. Even if the teenager’s soul was missing a portion, the soul was unique and alluring; a soul that any demon would fight to obtain. Kokuto could already imagine how it would feel to devour it; the full flavor it would possess.

After the half-demon vanished, Ichigo left Urahara's and immediately returned home; hoping to see Grimmjow soon. The story about Hell had left Ichigo with a feeling of dread and panic. Hell was a world he knew anything about, until after he had become a Shinigami. Kokuto's words kept playing back in his mind.

_"You will not see him, again. His existence will disappear. His soul will be lost."_

Since Grimmjow had reappeared in his life, he thought it would be great if the ex-Espada changed. In Ichigo’s heart he believed in second chances. He had always felt that people could change. He had inherited his kind heart from his mother who had also believed in people.

Ichigo was so deep in thought that he didn’t hear the knock on his now opened bedroom door. Sitting at the edge of his bed with elbows resting on his knees, Ichigo tightened both hands into fists, as he remembered Kokuto’s words.

_". . . A contract."_   
_"A contract? What kind of contract?"_   
_"A contract is made before giving the soul what it desires. That is why Grimmjow is not possessed like you thought he would be. After making the contract, sometimes the demon becomes a temporary resident inside the soul. A mark on the body is enough to symbolize the demon's presence. Sometimes there is no need to control the body, until the time comes to collect on the contract. The contract is a bargain; basically an exchange. They give you something and then they take something."_   
_So far, everything that was said was the truth. However, there was something very important missing from that information. The only thing that demons desired from other creatures was their souls._   
_"And that's what you're trying to do with me, a contract?"_   
_"No, not at all, remember, I'm only a half demon. I cannot make something as grand as that."_   
_"Then…"_   
_"What I can do . . . is help you to find the missing part of your soul."_

Ichigo could not believe what Grimmjow had done to get out of Hell; just to fight him! He remembered the words that had invaded their casual conversations almost every day, while the ex-Espada was at the hospital.

_"Yeah right, Grimmjow. Sorry to burst your bubble but you're wasting your time._   
_I have no powers. I'm just an ordinary human."_

_"Bullshit. You were the one who took down Aizen and you're telling me that there's not even an ounce of that power in you! You must be fucking kidding yourself."_

As the words kept playing like an old soundtrack in his mind, a soft breeze caressed his ear.

"Are you thinking about me, sweetheart?"  
The whisper came from Grimmjow's lips and it was delectable. Ichigo couldn’t help feeling excited; the hair of the back of his neck standing up.  
"Asshole..." He whispered the word and then went back to his thoughts.  
He never expected that Grimmjow would come uninvited to his house. But, he did wish for it. It took everything Ichigo had not to punch the ex-Espada. Ichigo had promised Kokuto he would not tell anyone or give any indication that they had spoken. However, he was going to ask Grimmjow how he had escaped from Hell. He needed to hear it directly from Grimmjow’s mouth.  
"I need to know, Grimmjow…"  
What Kokuto said was eating him inside.  
"How did you escape from Hell?"  
The question took Grimmjow by surprise, but he knew that sooner or later the curious teenager wouldn’t leave it at the simple answer he had been given.  
"I fought my way out. I told you that before."  
If he told Ichigo the truth it would've meant admitting that he had just given up the fight and surrendered, even worse surrendered to a demon. He refused to do that.  
"There must be some rules to follow, Grimmjow. Even for you, Hell can't be that easy to just... escape. Someone or something must have had-"  
"What, you think I'm not strong enough? I'm not like you, who lost his powers and ended up a helpless human."  
That was the end of the teenager's patience. The words hit him hard; hurt his pride. Ichigo gritted his teeth and with white knuckles spoke slowly.  
"This helpless human rescued you when you were bleeding to death in the middle of the street. This helpless human is going against all odds just to believe that you have changed. You should at least have the balls to tell me the truth."  
It wasn't going to be that easy with Grimmjow, and Ichigo knew it. The small room felt even smaller around them. Both trying to force the other to back down; even without their swords in hand, the battle had begun.  
"You know what Grimmjow … fine, don't tell me anything. I don't care what happens to you. Get the fuck out of my house. I don't wanna see that arrogant face of yours anymore."  
The next moment Ichigo was pressed against the desk. Grimmjow had grabbed the front of his shirt, making it hard for the teenager to get away. He was just too tired; he realized then that he hadn't slept since the day before when he had slept in Grimmjow's bed for a few minutes.  
Now that Grimmjow was close to Ichigo, he recognized a familiar scent around the boy; one that gave him the urge to kill.  
"Where did you go after leaving my place?"  
Ichigo’s mind raced 'Shit! Did he figure it out? I forgot that his senses are like a wild animal.'  
"N- None of your fucking business. You sound like a jealous boyfriend."  
Like every time before, Ichigo spoke without thinking. He realized the moment the expression on Grimmjow’s face changed, that he should not have said what he did. Grimmjow’s wide mouth spread, showing the flashy, predatory smile and at that moment, Ichigo felt true fear. Then, as quickly as the smile had appeared it vanished. Grimmjow had to get a hold of himself; he wanted to be on good terms with Ichigo. However, the scent was preventing him from thinking straight; the same scent that made him nearly kill the teenager when he was hospitalized.  
"You expect me to tell you whatever the hell you want to hear while keeping shit from me. Now who's the one who should have some balls?"

After those words, the ex-Espada decided to leave, before the urge to kill grew stronger. He wasn’t mad about the questions; he was irritated by the scent creeping all around Ichigo. It gave Grimmjow a bad taste in his mouth. It was similar to the one all around Shuren. He kept telling himself he must been mistaken about the teenager, but it was just an excuse. He felt sure that Kokuto was already close to the teenager, like Shuren was with him.

**ooXXXoo**

Already outside the house, the changes in his body became more noticeable. His eyes became dark and the growing canines began to show. The rage growing inside him was causing it. There were also black marks, maybe some kind of writing in a language not known to him. These marks first appeared on his hands, but were now spreading upwards like snakes crawling over his skin. They would appear and then disappear, finally making their way to the rest of his body. It burned his skin each time they appeared, but the pain was nothing compared to the anger he felt knowing that something was near the teenager and wanted to have him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want it to say thank you so much for reading my story and I hope you guys continue ;)


	16. Chapter 16

     As soon as Grimmjow had exited the room, the strawberry-haired boy felt his body crumble beneath him. As he tumbled toward the bed, he realized it was his body shutting down from extreme exhaustion. His eyelids began to shut out the bright morning rays of sun; he didn’t even have time to think about what had just happened. Everything went dark as a defeated sigh escaped through parted lips, leaving behind reality, for a place where no one could help him.

  
     Again, Ichigo’s nightmares came to haunt him. The same nightmares he had every night after he had lost his powers. The exception being after Grimmjow had arrived at The World of the Living. At that time, Ichigo’s disturbed dreams abruptly stopped. He felt sure this was linked to Grimmjow. Ultimately, the nightmares returned, as if the ex-Espada had never appeared at all.

  
Beads of sweat began to form on the frowning forehead. As he battled with confusion and terror, his head tossed side to the side. In the small room you could hear the words “No… no, not this!” muttered repeatedly.

  
_The chains pierced through both arms and his torso. The pain was so intense that he could not hold back the sound emerging from deep inside his chest. Unable to stop himself, Ichigo threw his head back and screamed. He was so focused on the pain that didn’t notice his skin has started to regenerate. After what felt like an eternity, his body was restored and the chains began to disappear; burning into ashes as they danced away._

  
_Ichigo had no idea where he was or why. He looked at his hazy surroundings, nothing but corpses and lava covered the surface. It was the same scene each time. The warm sticky atmosphere made him feel as if insects were crawling all over his body. The teenager moved a few steps forward, but when his caramel eyes were able to focus at what lay before him, his stomach twisted into a knot. His heart beat chaotically. Tears began to fall down his cheeks, one after another. He opened his mouth to shout, but could not. No sound emerged from his mouth, as if his vocal cords had been cut._

  
_The image of a town in despair was shown. Buildings crumbled and burned, while inhabitants ran and cried for a miracle to save them. Ichigo tried to walk further, but he could not. His feet felt as though they were glued to the surface, all he could do was stand there and witness the horror._  
_As he looked on, some began to fall, while others were ripped apart, the pieces dropping like broken dolls. They were being attacked, but by who or what he did not know. In the far distance, Ichigo heard a familiar voice begging for him to come and help._  
_It was what he never wanted to witness. The misery bound his throat, choking him, unable to speak their names… one last time. Only his eyes could convey the utter despair he felt at that moment._  
_“Ichi-ni… help!” Tangled in a chain of flames, Karin cried out for him. “Please...” Her words died as soon as her body started to burn. Ichigo’s gaze shifted to the direction Karin was pointing. He saw Isshin held high in the air by his neck. A large unknown figure covered in flames, easily lifted the man like a small toy. Below the figure Yuzu cried, begging the monster to let his captive go._

  
    The agony of witnessing something that horrific was indescribable. Even if it was just a dream, he was frustrated because he was powerless. What if this really happened? There was no guarantee that it wouldn’t. Ichigo opened his eyes and turned his body, face pressed against the wet, sweat stained pillow. This was just one version of the nightmare. Each was slightly different in terms of scenario or setting, but they represented the same deep fear; his family torn apart and him without the power to save them.

**ooXXXXoo**

  
     The bright morning sun retreated in fear, as the sky began to fill with ominous, billowing, dark-grey clouds. Lightning bolts flashed in and out of the cloud cover, while thunder raged; filling the heavens with the sound of beating drums. Grimmjow fled as fast as he could; he had to get away from that house. The last thing he needed was witnesses to see a ‘human’ transforming into a demon.

  
     Rain began to pelt his weak body, as if the heavens were crying at the loss of another soul. He entered an isolated alley, hoping to find shelter. He hadn’t made it very far from his apartment because the severe pain radiating throughout his body, making it difficult for him to continue. He grabbed the sides of his hair and pressed his fists against his aching head. This relieved the pressure, but just for a moment. That was not enough. Grimmjow pushed forward, but was only able to complete a few small steps.

  
     The headache intensified, making him bend forward in agony. One hand sought support against the wall, while the other still pressed tightly against his right temple. He was unable to think straight. His mind was clouded. Shadows of his past were twisting in his mind, making him unable to comprehend the difference between what was real and what was not. Images of other Espadas appeared behind him; like ghostly shadows, they passed through him. Some of the Espadas did not turn to look at him, but the ones that did, looked on with … disappointment? Rage began to consume the ex-Espada. A feeling of betrayal invaded him, like a creature that clawed inside him.

  
     He couldn’t suppress the feeling of being aflame; it was just another nightmare turned into reality. Burning sensations caressed his skin. He looked at his body and flaming insects crawled all over his arms. There were small bright red spiders searching for a way to get inside him. Finally, they entered through his pores arriving into the deepest parts of his soul. He felt as if his soul was being boiled; held captive in a witch’s pot. His mouth went dry and his throat ached for just a drop of water. His blood turned to flames, burning the existence of what was left of his hollow part. Grimmjow looked at the tattoo on his forearm and pain pierced deep into his heart. The tattoo was slowly vanishing from his skin. Like a part of his true character was being erased; stolen from him. His lifetime partner was slowly abandoning him; the part of him that made him what he loved the most, the Sexta Espada, and before that, his origin. To his horror the gothic six had already vanished from his lower back.

  
     His body became light and seconds later, his knees hit the wet concrete. Grimmjow moved his head back, facing the sky as if looking for answers. The sound of an eerie laugh was heard while cool drops of rain fell on his face. They joined with the hot tears that were falling down his cheeks. It was a mystery who or what exactly it was that began to laugh hysterically. However, the eerie sound did come from the blue-haired man's mouth. It was as if the two beings were becoming one.

  
     His mind brought him to a time not very far in the past, to a place that he didn’t recognize. It felt unfamiliar yet so familiar at the same time. It was dark with no walls or doors. It was just a pitch black empty space until voices were heard. With the sound the darkness began to disappear and slowly two figures were visible.

  
_“I did what you asked. Also, the boy seems convinced that I will help him.”_ Kokuto bowed down, while reporting his progress.  
_“Very well. All that is left is that the creature absorbs and endures the last of it.”_

  
     Grimmjow, he now knew the figure to be the same demon from the hospital. Also, without seeing the other’ figures face, he knew to whom that voice belonged to. He had suspected that there was a connection between the two, but wasn’t sure.  Without warning the ex-Espada was ripped from the scene and found himself back on the concrete. In the alley before him stood Shuren, or so he thought. Traveling from plane to plane, future and past had left Grimmjow disoriented and uncertain.

  
“It is time to collect my part of the contract”.  
Grimmjow blinked a few times, just trying to determine if it was real or just an illusion caused by his aching head.  
“What do you mean collect?”  
Shuren saw confusion written all over the other man’s face.  
“Get the fuck away-” He began to cough blood before he could finish his sentence.  
“Do not try to evade what is inevitable. Soon your soul will be mine, but before your body crumbles, I will use it.”

     After those words, the demon disappeared. Suddenly, the world before him turned to darkness. Cold metal embraced both wrists and his neck. Stripped of his clothes and shoes, Grimmjow felt the cold surface on his bare feet. His eyes, mouth and finally his body were covered by black bandages.  
Once again, he was trapped in a world where he was no longer free. Freedom that, for a few months, he had become accustomed to. However, the blue-haired man knew that that freedom wasn’t really his to enjoy for much longer. He knew that sooner or later that liberty was going to be ripped away from him too. He knew that the cost of getting out of Hell was going to be greater than life itself. Hanging there shackled in the cold, dark nothing he admitted to himself that his greatest loss would be never seeing the strawberry-haired boy again.


End file.
